Return To Me
by sunshine-faery
Summary: In Full Circle just before that Beltane Evening... Morgan still believes that her dark heritage will still win out in her and leaves Widows Vale. Nine years later she returns to her family and to Hunter but what awaits her back home?
1. one

**Return To Me.**

_In Full Circle just before that Beltane Evening I've changed the series of events that follows... Morgan still believes that her dark heritage will still win out in her and leaves Widows Vale.  
Nine years later she returns to her family and to Hunter but what awaits her back home?_

A/n: I'm going to be really evil to you guys now insert evil laugh I've had this story saved on my computer at work for absolutely ages... when I've not been working on my current stories I've been working on this and it's getting so hard to not post it! So I'm posting this first chapter only and then I'm going to finish my others, please let me know what you think of this I've worked really hard on this one guys! Enjoy

Disclaimer: You guys probably know by now I hate typing this... you know I'm not Cate Tiernan if I was I wouldn't be posting stories on here I would be publishing them, and you know that this is for entertainment purposes and that I'm not copywriting anything merely just borrowing to amuse myself.

Warning: Story does contain some mature content and mild swearing.

* * *

The truth was Morgan Rowlands couldn't remember the last time she felt so safe, so close to a place she could call home. But the place she once called home many years ago now back in Widows Vale, New York, she always knew that one day she would have to return, and now she was about to catch a plane from JFK airport she wasn't so sure that, that day should be today.

She looked around the apartment she had been living in for the last 9 years. She was already missing the happy memories that lived here and the new way of life that she had grown accustomed too. Now at 26 Morgan was a fully initiated witch, she had been made leader of an all female mixed coven called Venus Star, and had found a focus and a goal and no longer had to live a life constantly looking over her shoulder from dark forces after her powers.

She shuddered at the thought, it had been so long since she thought about her painful past, Cal, Selene her father… from what she heard from Killian who was the only one she had made brief contact with since she left, their father had died 2 years ago, he hung himself in the home he was placed in after being stripped of his powers, without his magick he went insane.

After gathering the last of her belongings her bags were packed and she was ready to go, her flatmate and best friend, Rachel Martin, stood behind her, it was only two nights ago that Morgan had told her everything about her past, finally after years of searching for herself, who she was, who she was to become and about understanding her path and what her power means, could she admit where she came from. It was Rachel who convinced her she had to go back.

…_//Flashback//…_

"_Morgan, are you okay?" Rachel asked one day after returning home from an audition, _

_Morgan was sat crossed legged on their living room floor in the middle of a circle with a candle in front of her staring into space,_

"_Morgan?" When Rachel repeated her name she turned to face her friend, eyes filled with tears,_

"_Oh, Morgan, sweetie? What's wrong?" she asked concerned, Rachel knelt down before her friend and stroked her shoulder lightly_

"_I needed to see them but I couldn't, everytime I try it won't let me the goddess is punishing me," Morgan sobbed_

"_See who Morgan?" Rachel asked_

_Morgan looked at her friend, she had always told her that she was always in foster care until she was old enough to live on her own, she didn't know about her real past, her family, her **real **family, or Hunter._

"_Morgan what's going on honey?" Rachel asked softly_

"_I've not been entirely truthful with you," Morgan admitted quietly_

"_What are you talking about Morgan?" _

"_My past"_

…_//End Flashback//…_

"Are you ready?" Rachel asked, Morgan gave a half nod,

"There are going to be a lot of people upset with me." Rachel nodded sympathetically and stroked her friend's shoulder lovingly the way she always did, she sighed, remembering all the times she and Morgan had made magick together and she wished so much that Morgan could love her in the same way that she loved Morgan, how she had spent a near 9 years hiding her undivided love for her, the way she loved her power, her beauty, her heart.

Morgan had changed a lot in the 9 years they'd known each other and everyday Rachel found it harder and harder to resist the urge to kiss her, take her in her arms and tell her how much she loves her.

Rachel was a Rowanwand and had left her home in Virginia to attend college which was where she met Morgan, Morgan studied Psychology, Mythology & Philosophy and then later changed her major when she attended medical school, Rachel studied Art, Philosophy and Drama.

When she had first known Morgan, she was torn apart, broken and a hole of self pity and Rachel had done everything in her power to make Morgan shine like the bright star she was born to be.

Until two nights ago, Rachel had never learned why Morgan was the way that she was, but that was when she knew Morgan as Morgan Harris.

In their freshmen year they moved in together, not being able to afford a place each of their own, and since graduating last year, Rachel had taken on small acting roles and Morgan had become a nurse in the local hospital, specifically a mid wife, Rachel had arranged a temporary leave of absence for Morgan after she convinced her that she needed to return to the source of her pain, to her past, if not to return for good, then at least to seek forgiveness from the people she had left behind.

Rachel advised her friend that she needed closure and the only way to do that is to go back.

"I'll go with you to the airport if you wish?" Rachel suggested,

Morgan smiled softly, "Thank you" she said quietly, obviously nervous, Rachel picked up Morgan's suitcase and carried it out of the building and into the cab with her.

They endured the same comfortable silence that they have shared many times before throughout the ride to the airport and when they arrived, they bid each other goodbye and promised to stay in touch and that they would see each other again soon.

Rachel sighed as she watched her walk away. _Good Luck._ She sent the message to Morgan, Morgan looked around and smiled, grateful for the boost of confidence.

Two hours past and Morgan was sat on a plane. She was sat on the outside of a couple that couldn't keep their hands off each other. Morgan remembered a time where she and Hunter were like that.

_Hunter._ Her heart broke all over again, how could he forgive her? She had just walked out and left him. She remembered the painful night and shuddered at the memory.

It was after She, Hunter, Bree, Robbie, Raven and Sky came back after their trip to New York City that things started to go seriously wrong. She had temporarily left Hunter because of her worries of learning her nature, her true father, Ciaran MacEwan. But when they got together again, they went through more and more pain and suffering. In the end Morgan had bound her father and his powers were stripped before her eyes.

For a long while after that Morgan had become quieter, more closed off and reserved and it didn't get any better when she was being haunted by Selene in her dreams which had turned out to be her spirit trying to come back and kill her.

When all that was over with Morgan reached her downfall...


	2. two

**Return To Me.**

_In Full Circle just before that Beltane Evening I've changed the series of events that follows... Morgan still believes that her dark heritage will still win out in her and leaves Widows Vale.  
Nine years later she returns to her family and to Hunter but what awaits her back home?_

A/n: Okay so I lied I just really wanted to post the next chapter, I've been dying to see this story posted for a long time now so please submit your reviews I love to hear from you guys you're brilliant all of you I mean it, you're the reason I write fics! Especially my dedicated reviews who read and respond to all my stories you know who you are! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: You guys probably know by now I hate typing this... you know I'm not Cate Tiernan if I was I wouldn't be posting stories on here I would be publishing them, and you know that this is for entertainment purposes and that I'm not copywriting anything merely just borrowing to amuse myself.

Warning: Story does contain some mature content and mild swearing.

* * *

…_//Flashback//…_

_Nine years ago…_

A 17 year old Morgan sat at the end of the dock, her bare feet dangling above the Hudson River.

This was where she came to think, it was also where she had broke up with Hunter after learning about Ciaran.

And now she had to question herself all over again, and it was only now, after everything, Cal, Selene, Ciaran, the dark wave, Selene again.

It was only now after the whole ordeal that she could finally start to process all that had happened to her.

She only managed to bring pain to people around her, the people she loved the most. Mary K still often had nightmares about the night Selene took her.

She was forever going to make Hunter pay for her mistakes, and that's because of her blood, tainted by her heritage, by her innate darkness, by Ciaran.

Morgan may not be evil, but the potential is always there, the temptations, always struggling with the goodness in her, thinking back her dark side has always been there, has always made an appearance and been a part of who she is. She thought about the time when she attacked those boys gay bashing outside her aunts house and what was more scary than actually doing something like that was the fact that she had enjoyed doing it.

Maybe all she needed was to get away for a while to find out her place, find out who she is and what she was meant for.

She needed to find control and find her limits, she needed to explore her potential and what it means for her to be the Sguirs Dan.

The back of Morgan's neck prickled and a shiver was sent down her back. Already knowing what that feeling meant, she turned to see Hunter as expected walking down towards her. Without saying a word he took of his shoes and his socks, stuffing them into his shoe's he put them beside Morgan's Doc Martins and sat beside her, the tips of his toes touching the water.

For a while they sat in silence.

"I don't like this place," Hunter said finally. Morgan remained silent and carried on looking down at her own feet dangling in the air, a few inches above Hunter's, "I have only one memory of being here and it's not a good one" he continued,

Morgan knew he was talking about the time she had left him after their return from New York.

Morgan felt Hunter's gaze on her. But she ignored it and continued her final thoughts on her decision.

"Why do I get the feeling I'm going to have another bad memory of this place?" he said.

"Hunter, I love you very much," Morgan said, "There's a 'but' here isn't there?" Hunter asked

Morgan finally looked at him, "But… It's not enough" she said softly, he detected the sad glint in the corner of her eyes, the sign she was holding back the tears.

"Morgan? What do you mean? We're muirn beatha dans, we're meant to be, please don't do this again,"

Morgan put on her socks and shoes, Hunter scrambled to replace his and he followed her to her car. "Come to my place for a bit?" Hunter asked

She shook her head, "No Hunter, I'm sorry, please don't make this harder for me than it already is"

Hunter looked outraged, "But you think this isn't hard for me? Dammit Morgan, you put me through so much stress, we need to talk about this properly!"

Morgan nodded, he was right though she did need to talk with him.

Since Sky was still in England and Hunter's father was travelling around giving lectures on the successful dismantling the dark wave spell, Hunter pretty much lived on his own now. Morgan sat on the long couch whilst Hunter started a fire in his large open fire place.

Beltane was coming up soon and Hunter was planning something special for him and Morgan.

It may be spring but today it was a bitter cold, almost as if the weather tried to match Morgan's feelings.

Hunter rubbed his hands in front of the fire and took a seat next to Morgan and took her hand in his.

"Hunter, I can't do this," she said starting to cry. Hunter stopped her,

"Whatever it is your thinking, don't do it" he pleaded with her, and cutting her off from speaking again he kissed her collarbone and then her neck, Morgan tilted her neck back and moaned allowing him to continue arousing her.

Hunter ran his hand across the inside of her thigh, even through her jeans it sent a tingle down Morgan's spine, he caressed her neck with his lips some more before finding her lips, and they shared a passionate kiss, "Hunter…" Morgan moaned, "Don't" she pleaded with him.

Obediently Hunter stopped and for some reason Morgan regretted him stopping so she pulled him closer and kissed him harder, pulling him on top of her, she unbuttoned his shirt as he roamed his hands under her shirt where his fingers touched her skin it seemed to leave a tingling sensation on Morgan's body. They managed to untangle each other from their clothing and they made their infinite pledge of love and devotion to each other.

Morgan felt the physical pain of Hunter penetrating for the very first time and cried out, "Are you okay?" Hunter said between heavy breathing, "Uh huh" Morgan managed between the moans, as the pain from loosing her innocence for the very first time began to ease and the feeling turned into something pleasurable.

Later that night. Morgan awoke, she and Hunter had made it to his bedroom for a second time and they fell asleep with Morgan's head resting against Hunters chest.

She looked at the clock, 3.57am, it read, she got up and wrapped herself in Hunter's dressing gown and went downstairs to retrieve her clothing. When she was dressed she wrote a letter to Hunter.

She sobbed hard, "I hate to leave you this way, Hunter" she told his sleeping figure, "I love you so much and I always will, this is something I have to do,"

She planted a kiss on his lips, carefully as so not to disturb him and she left the house quietly.

When Hunter awoke, he noticed Morgan's disappearance straight away, and saw the piece of paper on her pillow.

He unfolded the paper and cried as he read.

_Hunter,_

_If there is nothing else I am certain of, it is that I love you more than words could ever possibly express. It pains me that I have to leave you like this especially after finally giving ourselves to one another. But I see no other way to do this. I have to know once and for all. I need to know who I am what I can do and what it means for me that Ciaran is my father and the knowledge that I am the sguirs dan. _

_I'm going on a quest to find myself. And until I've done this, I can't be with you, I don't trust myself with something as precious as you._

_I will always love you Hunter. _

_Please don't try to find me. I'll come home if and when I'm ready. Break the news gently to the coven, I have already left a note with my family. Take care of them for me. _

_Missing you already_

_Morgan xxx _

Hunter looked around his empty room and cried to himself, in desperation he cast out his senses for any trace of her and scried for her. She had totally covered her tracks up well.

Nothing would work, he had nothing to go on.


	3. three

**Return To Me.**

_In Full Circle just before that Beltane Evening I've changed the series of events that follows... Morgan still believes that her dark heritage will still win out in her and leaves Widows Vale.  
Nine years later she returns to her family and to Hunter but what awaits her back home?_

A/n: Again you guys thanks so much for review keep them coming in you are the reason I write... as well for my own entertainment! Hehe! I hope you enjoy this story like I said before I've worked hard on this one! This story isn't going to be based in the Wicca world, they're maybe a few references to it but it's mainly about the relationship side of things. But please review and I hope you all enjoy!

Disclaimer: You guys probably know by now I hate typing this... you know I'm not Cate Tiernan if I was I wouldn't be posting stories on here I would be publishing them, and you know that this is for entertainment purposes and that I'm not copywriting anything merely just borrowing to amuse myself.

Warning: Story does contain some mature content and mild swearing.

* * *

Morgan was on the plane twiddling her thumbs, the seatbelt sign flashed on signalling the near landing of the flight. Her nerves were getting the better of her, she tighted the strap on her belt so it was tightly clinging to her hips.

_Okay Morgan,_ she told herself, _okay you can do this, breathe in, breathe out._ Taking in a few deep breaths she mentally prepared herself for what was awaiting her back home.

After pushing herself, mentally as well as physically, back through customs and baggage claim, Morgan found herself climbing into a taxi outside JFK airport to Widows Vale.

The journey normally taking about 2 hours felt like 10 hours, her heart was pounding faster every yard nearer they went and as the area became more and more familiar, Morgan asked the taxi driver to stop outside Unser's Auto Repairs, a place where her old car Das Boot had been many a time.

Thanking the taxi driver and paying her fee she stepped into the old mechanics, Bob Unser shouted something from under the car he was working on. Moments later he slid himself out from underneath the car on a skateboard picking up a rag and wiping his hands on it.

He had defiantly aged in the last nine years, most of his hair was now grey and more wrinkles had appeared across his forehead. "Well, well, Morgan Rowlands, well I'd be damned" he said with a chuckle,

She smiled awkwardly, "Hello Unser," she said stiffly, "Do you still rent out cars?" she asked, Bob Unser nodded, "Why yes, Missy we do, actually, I have one here especially for you, came to me about 8 years ago," He led Morgan round the back and over to a set of garages lined up, and he went to the one at the far end and opened it.

"How?" Morgan gasped after seeing her beloved Das Boot in the garage, "After you skipped town, your mother brought it in to me to store ready for when you come back. Since your parents are good customers and good friends of mine I agreed to store it for them free of charge,"

The aged mechanic smiled at her, "Where have you been anyway?" he asked her scratching his eyebrow, "San Francisco," she said, "College,"

Being non-judgmental Unser just smiled, "What did you study?" He asked

"Mythology, Psychology and Philosophy. I'm a nurse now"

"Your dad said you always were the clever one" Unser chuckled.

"How are they?" Morgan asked, "My parents? My sister?"

Unser lost his smile, "After you left, they changed…" he began,

"Changed?" Morgan asked,

Unser looked stuck for words and finally he sighed, "Morgan, I'm not the best person to ask, I don't know what happened, I don't know how or why you left, but I do know that you hurt a lot of people,"

Ignoring the tears that were threatening to fall from her eyes she blinked a couple of time and cleared her throat,

"Will you do me a favor?" Morgan asked, "Will you keep storing the car a little while longer for me and loan me another car? Just until people know I'm back it's just it might be a bit of a shock for people to see it driving around,"

Bob Unser smiled and nodded, "Of course," he said, "It's nice to see you back anyway Morgan, you've grown to be a beautiful young woman, come see me again soon, tell me how things go with your mom,"

Morgan promised him and so he showed her an old grey Honda, "Sorry, this is an old car but she's been fixed up, runs good as new if not better,"

Morgan's heart beat caught in her throat, it was the car Hunter once rented when he first came to town, "You okay?" Unser asked seeing Morgan pale face, "Uhm, yes, fine, I'll take it, how much?"

"How about you just fill her up before you bring her back" he said chucking her the keys, Morgan caught them,

"Thanks," she said he smiled at her,

"No problem, I'll see you soon Morgan," she nodded climbed into the Honda and started the engine.

She stopped the car outside her old home, and cast her senses, her mother was in as was her father, Mary K wasn't, _well obviously_, Morgan thought, _Mary K must be living in her own place by now._

She sat in the car for a near 15 minutes, "I can't do this" she said slamming her head on the steering wheel accidentally hitting the horn, "Shit" she muttered,

The front door opened and Morgan lowered her head and an old looking man and woman came out of the house, they seemed to have aged 20 years rather than 10.

"Morgan?" Morgan looked up, _busted, _She climbed out of the car and her mother had tears rolling down her cheeks, her father, Sean went pale.

"Mom, Dad," she said quietly, "Err, why don't you just come in" Sean said stuttering, Morgan followed her parents into her old home.

It was like walking straight into her past, it was exactly the same as it was when she had left, nothing new and everything still in place, although the place wasn't as kept as it was, there was a lot more dust and a lot of rubbish littering the floor.

"Sorry about the mess," Morgan's mother, Mary Grace Rowlands said, her voice high and fast, clearly a sign of nervousness. "We wasn't expecting visitors,"

"Mom…" Morgan wanted to finish her sentence but couldn't, this is what she had done to her family, "Where's Mary K?" she said changing the end of her sentence quickly

"At work," Sean said, Morgan tried to picture her little sister in working life, she bet she was really successful, a nice suit, a new outfit to work everyday, a brief case, she pictured her as something like a magazine chief editor.

Suddenly Mary Grace turned to face her daughter the for the first time in 9 years, Morgan towered over her mother now by at least 4 inches, either Morgan had grown or her mother had shrunk, unexpectedly her mothers hand flew up and smacked Morgan around the jaw. Morgan's head snapped to one side and she rubbed her red cheek.

"How dare you walk out on us like that without an explanation and expect to just come walking back into our lives for us to just take you back with open arms, you have no idea what you've done to this family, and to Hunter!" She cried angrily, she chest was heaving and her face was flushed red.

Morgan glanced over to her father, his face was solemn but apparently her mothers reaction was expected.


	4. four

**Return To Me.**

_In Full Circle just before that Beltane Evening I've changed the series of events that follows... Morgan still believes that her dark heritage will still win out in her and leaves Widows Vale.  
Nine years later she returns to her family and to Hunter but what awaits her back home?_

A/n: Hello and welcome back I'm trying to resist the urge to post this quickly... unless I'm satisfied with the amount of reviews that come in (grins - hints) hehe blackmail... no reviews, no story! Mwahahahahaha!!! Oh God it hurts to even joke about it I'm sorry fans! But please do review I like reviews they make me feel special! Apologies for this chapter though it is my shortest one in this story the rest are nice and long for you. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: You guys probably know by now I hate typing this... you know I'm not Cate Tiernan if I was I wouldn't be posting stories on here I would be publishing them, and you know that this is for entertainment purposes and that I'm not copywriting anything merely just borrowing to amuse myself.

Warning: Story does contain some mature content and mild swearing.

* * *

…_//Flashback//…_

_9 years ago…_

"Mary Grace?" It was seven in the morning and as usual Sean Rowlands was normally up before his wife, she shook her gently awake as he got up and pulled his dressing gown on over his pyjamas

Later that morning he was sat reading his daily newspaper at the breakfast table as his wife prepared breakfast in the kitchen, now at 7.30 as expected his youngest daughter came down stairs and joined him at the table.

"Morning dad," she smiled.

"Good Morning,"

After the usual chit chat Mary Grace placed 4 plates of fried breakfast foods on the table. "Is Morgan still in bed?" she queried,

Mary K shrugged, "I didn't hear her,"

"Honestly that girl," she marched up the stairs planning to pull her daughter out of bed.

Expecting the room to be in a mess, the bed was made and it had been tidied, Mary Grace looked in the adjoining bathroom Morgan shared with Mary K, she wasn't around, "Morgan?" she called, no answer.

Glancing around the room she noticed a white envelope on her dressing table.

She read the front, _Mom, Dad & Mary K, _it read. Suddenly Mary Grace had a terrible feeling at the bottom of her gut and her hands trembled as she pulled the letter out of the envelope.

Her eyes streamed with tears and she fell to her knees, moments later, her husband came in followed by Mary K.

"Mary Grace? What's wrong?" she handed him the letter without saying any words, she couldn't they were caught in her throat, trapped by the tears

Both Sean and Mary K looked at the letter.

_Mom, Dad, Mary K._

_Know I love you and always will, you have been so good to me. Please know my leaving has nothing to do with you. _

_My recent discoveries about myself have taken its toll on me and I need to find who I am and where I belong. I don't know how long this will take, but I need to cut myself away from this life to find out what it is I have to do._

_Please forgive me. I love you all! I'm so, so sorry. You have no idea how hard this is for me but it's what I need to do._

_Morgan xxx_

The family sobbed and held each other.

"My baby!" Mary Grace finally choked out


	5. five

**Return To Me.**

_In Full Circle just before that Beltane Evening I've changed the series of events that follows... Morgan still believes that her dark heritage will still win out in her and leaves Widows Vale.  
Nine years later she returns to her family and to Hunter but what awaits her back home?_

A/n: Welcome back! Yay you must be enjoying my story because your even being kind enough to read my authors note ramblings. Can you tell I'm a little hyper? No? Oh well you should be here dancing around my office at work with me... I'm so funny... I'm getting stared at now... might be an idea to stop soon before they commit me. Well who wouldn't stare? I'm wearing antlers and tinsel getting in the christmas spirit! WISH ME HAPPY BIRTHDAY FOR XMAS DAY!!! Please review!!! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: You guys probably know by now I hate typing this... you know I'm not Cate Tiernan if I was I wouldn't be posting stories on here I would be publishing them, and you know that this is for entertainment purposes and that I'm not copywriting anything merely just borrowing to amuse myself.

Warning: Story does contain some mature content and mild swearing.

* * *

Morgan's eyes flooded with tears but she didn't cry, she didn't have the strength, she was about to turn away and leave until her mother pulled her into a hug. 

"Don't ever do that to us again, where did you go? We missed you so much, we love you, I'm sorry, I just… Are you okay?" The questions came flooding from her mother's mouth.

Morgan sobbed, "I'm sorry, I just didn't see any other way." The three of them stood hugging for a long while.

"Mom, I'm back!" a voice called through the house,

"Oh my god" a crash forced them apart and they looked at a bag of dropped groceries on the floor, and Morgan looked up to see a vision of her sister she didn't expect.

Mary K was holding the hand of a girl about seven years old with curly red hair and hazel eyes. Mary K herself now had dyed black hair and was pregnant, maybe about 5 months gone and she was smoking a cigarette.

"Morgan?" she gasped, Morgan nodded,

"Mary K please put that out in the house you know how I feel about you smoking" their Mother said.

"Why the hell is she here?" Mary K demanded,

"She just came back," their father explained,

"Yeah so? Why is she here? We talked about this!"

"Mary Kathleen!" Mary Grace scolded

Morgan started to interrupt quietly "Mary K… I'm so…"

"Sorry?" Mary K interrupted, "Save it, Morgan you ruined our lives and you think you can just walk back into it as if nothing happened?"

"No not at all," Morgan said quietly, "I am sorry, please just let me explain,"

"Explain this" she said sticking her middle finger up at her, she tended to her child who had just started crying, Mary K picked her up

"I'm so sorry, Mary K, I had to sort my life out,"

"Bullshit!" Mary K shouted, "You ran out in a tight situation and ruined all our lives in the process, especially mine!"

"Mary K…" Morgan tried to reach out to her.

"I'll be in my room!" The distressed young woman said to her parents as she carried her child up to the stairs. Morgan went to follow her but her mother put her arm out to stop her.

"Give her time, she's been through a lot." She said.

"So I see, what happened? Is she living here?"

Sean nodded, "Her boyfriend left her about 2 months ago after he found out he got her pregnant,"

"He's not the father of the first child?" Morgan asked

Mary Grace shook her head as tears rolled down her cheeks, "She was raped when she was 16, she went through a bit of a rough patch and got involved in a lot of bad things, but thankfully she's been clean for 2 years, cleaned herself up, got a boyfriend who we all thought was right for her, obviously not."

Morgan and her mother sat down on the couch, Sean took a seat on the oversized armchair, "So Morgan where were you all these years? Did you sort yourself out?"

Morgan smiled and nodded grateful that her parents have seemed to have settled with her being back, "I was in San Francisco, I went to college, studied Philosophy, Psychology and Mythology, moved in with a friend I met over there and I got a job as a nurse in my local hospital, I'm a midwife now"

"Morgan that's wonderful, and what about your… erm, religion?" Morgan could tell that her choice in religion will always be a sore spot for her mother.

"Yes, I'm still Wiccan mom, I'm sorry I know it bothers you, it's just who I am, and went through a lot after discovering that, I needed to know what the right path for me is and I found it I'm happy, I wish I could have said the same for you guys, I didn't realize that I hurt so many people this way,"

"It's okay Morgan, you're home now, will you be returning to San Francisco?" her mother said

Morgan shrugged "I don't know, my room mate convinced me to come back here, I didn't have the courage to do it on my own, but I knew she was right."

"When did you get back?" Sean asked, "My plane landed about three hours ago," she replied,

"So I take it you've not seen Hunter then yet?" he asked

Morgan shook her head, "No, he's still here? I figured he would have gone back to England."

"No he's here," Mary Grace said,

Morgan's heartbeat caught in her chest, "How is he?" she asked

"Not too good dear," Mary Grace looked at her daughter sympathetically, "After you left, he spent the first 3 or 4 years trying hard to track you down, we thought with him being a… a…"

"Witch?" Morgan offered

Her mother nodded, "Yes, we thought he could find you faster, but he said you were hiding yourself from him so he tried it the normal way he hired a private detective and followed leads but he got nothing."

Tears slid down Morgan's cheeks, "What happened then,"

"He couldn't go on, he fell apart, ever since he's been pretty much locked inside his own home desperate to create a spell to bring you back, he took it pretty rough"

"Oh Goddess," Morgan breathed, "is he still in the same house?" she asked, they nodded,

"I just figured he would have gone back to England move on be happy and forget about me" her mother shook her head,

"He did disappear for a while, but when he couldn't find you by other means he came back here he knew that if you ever did return this is where you would come back to and he wanted to be here for that day"

"What about Bree? Robbie? My other friends?"

"Morgan we don't know about your other friends but Robbie and Bree moved out to New York together they're married with triplets, they took your leaving pretty hard too they helped Hunter track you down for a while too, while Robbie was in College but then Bree was expecting and they needed money fast so Robbie got a good job as a lawyer in New York and they Moved out there, she has three 5 year olds two girls and a boy"

Morgan felt like she wanted to cry again, how could she miss something like that? "What happened to Mary K?" she asked

Her mother sighed and looked up at the ceiling, "Morgan it's a long story darling,"

"Mom, Please tell me I need to know,"

Morgan's mother collapsed into the armchair, "I know you do sweetheart it's just a very painful story,"

"Mom?"

"It started just after you left..."


	6. six

**Return To Me.**

_In Full Circle just before that Beltane Evening I've changed the series of events that follows... Morgan still believes that her dark heritage will still win out in her and leaves Widows Vale.  
Nine years later she returns to her family and to Hunter but what awaits her back home?_

A/n: What do you think so far? Do you like? I hope you do because I think it's pretty good not that I'm big headed or anything... please submit all your lovely reviews... I dedicate this story to all you guys! I love you all! So to celebrate my love for you heres a really long chapter! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: You guys probably know by now I hate typing this... you know I'm not Cate Tiernan if I was I wouldn't be posting stories on here I would be publishing them, and you know that this is for entertainment purposes and that I'm not copywriting anything merely just borrowing to amuse myself.

Warning: Story does contain some mature content and mild swearing.

* * *

Mary K stared up at her ceiling, her daughter was sleeping at her side on her bed. 

_How dare she?, _she thought outraged, as soon as Morgan left town it totally fucked up her life, she took a turn for the worse and she had always blamed Morgan for all her problems, it was only in the last year that she started to get better.

She had been clean for almost 2 years, just after Morgan had skipped town her life was a wreak, but now she didn't need the drugs or the drink, she had given up on both and the only method that seemed to calm her down now was the deep inhalation of nicotine and tare from the 30+ cigarettes a day she smoked

A month after Morgan left, Mary K had gotten involved with the stoners and pot heads, she had given up on her Catholicism and began drinking heavily at just 15. When she was 16 she ended up going to these stoner parties hosted by Scott Duncan, a guy she had got the hots for, and that's when she really hit rock bottom, her parents had always thought she was date raped, that what she had told them anyway, if they knew the real story it would crush them…

…_//Flashback//… _

"Mary K?" A 16 year old Mary K turned to face Scott Duncan, Widows Vale High's biggest junkie there was 6 of them, in Scott's basement, aka his bachelor pad.

Since the moment her sister left, Mary K was left in a pit of depression, her parents were no help as they were going through their own trauma, she fell out with her old friends and in with a new crowd, she found herself frequently in this basement now, there was her and Scott, Kealley Rider, Porcha Livingston, Dave Kendall and Josh Thomas.

"Yeah?" she replied, flicking the ash of the end of her joint onto the floor, the three of them were sat around a round coffee table all on bean bags,

Mary K had recently dyed her hair black her eyes had dark rings around them, her nails were painted black and her option of clothing had dramatically changed

"Try this" he handed her a plastic bag containing a white powder, "It's a wicked trip!" he laughed

She poured the contents onto the table and made a line with it and Dave handed her a straw. Mary K sniffed up the substance and her head fell back as she felt the first time full affects of the drug, she smiled as the new strange but cool feelings filled her body.

"Yeah!" Josh cried, laughing, he put on a CD and he pulled up Kealley who danced pressed against him. Dave had moved onto the beanbag with Porcha and they started making out.

Scott stood up and pulled Mary K up to face him, "me and you have a prior engagement" he said quietly into her ear and then he pulled her behind a black curtain revealing a bed.

He kissed her along her neck and undid the fastenings on her jeans, he pulled off her tank top as she pulled of his t-shirt she pulled him on top of her on the bed.

…_//End Flashback//…_

That was not how the old Mary K had wanted to loose her virginity and spend her Saturday nights, from there her life went down hill, she had fallen pregnant, shocked by the state she was in, always drunk or stoned or worse her parents had kicked her out and she ended up in a hostel for junkies and homeless teenagers.

Scott hadn't wanted anything else to do with the baby, but she carried on going to him for drugs and use sex as a part payment, right up until she was too big. She began stealing money from anywhere she could just to get by and to pay for the drugs she had become addicted to.

When she was 6 months Pregnant, she had been arrested for shoplifting. And was locked away for the duration of her pregnancy. Her daughter was born in her cell and she was then bailed out by her parents who wanted to help her out with her new daughter, who didn't have a name for the first 3 months of her life, simply because Mary K had no interest.

As soon as Mary K had been taken back into her parent's home, she constantly left her child with her parents as she went out every night for sex, drink and drugs.

Until one day on her 22nd birthday her eyes were opened when Scott had tried to kill her and if there was a place that went below rock bottom, Mary K was there.

…_//Flashback//… _

"Get up and put your clothes back on whore!" Scott said rolling on his back, lying down on the filthy bedspread the minute he had climaxed, he hit Mary K around the back of her head knocking her off the bed she scrambled around picking up her clothes.

"Fuck you!" she shouted at him, "Now give me my hit and I'll get out of your fucking way"

"No just get out of my sight, bitch" he said

"But I've just paid you in full!" she argued,

"I wasn't satisfied enough, get out!" she grabbed a wine bottle off the floor and shattered the end of it and pointed it at his throat.

"Give me my hit and I'll go" she said,

Calmly Scott reached into the drawer beside his bed and pointed a gun at her, "Think about it carefully" he said taking off the safety.

She went in and attacked him, a gunshot hit the ceiling, unsure how she managed to knock the gun to the floor and have him by the neck, she kept him pinned down her hands on his throat and knees on his arms, "Give it to me" she said, Scott grabbed the broken wine bottle off the bed that had fallen out of Mary K's hand during the struggle and smashed it against her head.

Mary K had gone out cold, Porcha had come in hearing the gunshot and the struggle, "Oh my God, Scott" She cried when she saw the blood pouring from Mary K's head,

"Let that be a lesson to all of you" he said, pulling on his pants and his shirt, he pushed passed Porcha and left.

"Kealley!" Porcha called, Kealley came in followed by Dave and Josh.

"Fuck!" Dave cried

"Help me get her to the hospital, we'll take your car!" Porcha said to Josh,

"No way man, I'm too messed up to drive," he said

"Give me your keys, I'll drive,"

"I'd rather not go, we could all get busted for this!" Dave said,

"Screw you!" Porcha said,

"Josh?" he shook his head,

"Sorry man, Dave's right,"

"Kealley?" she remained silent, her lips pursed together,

"Screw you all then!" she said, taking Dave's car keys she struggled to carry Mary K to the car, she got her to the hospital.

…_//End Flashback//…_

Since that night Porcha and Mary K became close and together they tried to get over their drug addictions. Luckily they were both now clean for 2 years, Porcha had gotten engaged to a forensic lab technician named Carlos, Mary K and her daughter whom she had eventually named Dylan are to be her Maid of Honour and a bridesmaid.

Mary K turned on her side to face her daughter and stroked her hair gently, which soothed her more than it did the sleeping child, she recalled that night when she decided to turn her life around. Her parents came to visit her in hospital…

…_//Flashback//…_

"Mary G, my goodness" her mother gasped, they walked into Mary K room at the hospital, hooked up to respirators, a section of her hair was shaved off and was covered in stitches, her face was pale, her eyes still thick with make up which had run down her face, her eyes puffy and her face was set emotionless.

The Doctor pulled her parents to one side and spoke quietly to them.

He left the room and their parents faces changed from worry to disappointment.

"We just didn't know how bad it had gotten," Mary Grace said, her husband took her in his arms as she wept, the young child at their side held onto Sean's hand and was sucking her thumb.

"We knew you were drinking, but drugs? Mary K? The doctor had found several substances in your blood stream" her mother said through her tears, suddenly Dylan had started to cry and Mary Grace picked up the weeping child and stroked her hair softly to comfort her.

"What have you done to yourself?" her father asked, both parents we're silently crying,

Mary K burst into tears, "I need help," she cried, "I want to change, I hate myself, I hate the things I've done, the way I've behaved, and I'm so ashamed"

Mary K broke into a violent sob and her parents vowed to help clean her up and get her back to her old self.

…_//End Flashback//… _

Since that day the only thing Mary K smoked was a cigarette, she had a couple of hits of coke and heroine when she was having a bad day, but nothing like that in 18 months, and she hadn't touched a drop of alcohol since either, and Porcha had done exactly the same.

And now the source of all the pain, the source of her downfall was back, rubbing in her face what a good life she was having, she could hear Morgan and her parents talking about her life in college. Well good for her, when is she fucking off again?

Even though the door wasn't closed, about an hour later her mother came and knocked on the door, "Come in" Mary K said stiffly,

Her mother perched herself at the end of the bed, "Morgan knows what happened, I filled her in, you know she didn't mean to hurt you like that, she feels terrible,"

"Good!" Mary K said, "After she fucked off, neither you nor dad would speak and I broke down myself, I didn't know who to talk to and my whole world crashed down, as did yours and not to mention Hunter's! Has she even seen him since she came back?"

Her mother shook her head sadly, "she's just left the house now to go find him,"

"Does she know how bad he is" She nodded,

"It's going to be hard on her, but hopefully it'll make Hunter well again"

"I hope so for his sake," Mary K said,

"Mary K, please go easy on your sister, this is probably harder for her to deal with than it is for you"

"Somehow I find that hard to believe but I suppose so she is my sister after all," she said only to make to make her mother shut up

"Good girl, I just hope we can all forgive and forget and be a happy family again"

Mary K put on her best fake smile for her mother, she knew her mother dreamt of this day the moment Morgan left town, and she didn't want to crush her hopes, Mary K knew it'll be hard to forgive her sister but for her mother's sake, she would try.


	7. seven

**Return To Me.**

_In Full Circle just before that Beltane Evening I've changed the series of events that follows... Morgan still believes that her dark heritage will still win out in her and leaves Widows Vale.  
Nine years later she returns to her family and to Hunter but what awaits her back home?_

A/n: Let's all go to the lobby... let's all go to the lobby... let's all go to the lobby... and get ourselves some snacks! You need to review more great so far but I'm still waiting for them to flood in! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: You guys probably know by now I hate typing this... you know I'm not Cate Tiernan if I was I wouldn't be posting stories on here I would be publishing them, and you know that this is for entertainment purposes and that I'm not copywriting anything merely just borrowing to amuse myself.

Warning: Story does contain some mature content and mild swearing.

* * *

Morgan blocked her senses and sat in her car staring at the rickety old house that Hunter still lived in 9 years on, she took in several deep breaths, this was harder than facing her parents and Mary K. Despite the terrible changes in their lives. 

Especially now that she knew of the condition Hunter was in, and having to live with the fact that it was her fault.

She cast out her senses and felt Hunter was in the basement, feeling him sent a shiver down her spine, it had been so long since she felt Hunter's presence and now she was feeling him again for the first time in 9 years with it came his emotions, hurt, love and a lot of determination.

She was unsure if Hunter would be able to sense her but still she strengthened the blocks around herself.

"Come back to gloat have you?" Morgan turned her head around to see Sky looking through her window.

"Oh Goddess Sky, you frightened me." Morgan rested her palm on her chest,

"I should do more than that to you, you evil bitch" she scoffed,

Morgan looked at Sky she hadn't changed much, _she must be 29 now_, Morgan thought, Sky's hair was still light but it was a lot longer as it was now below her shoulders she looked more matured but other than that she was the same old Sky

"Sky I can't apologise enough for the pain my leaving caused, nor can I change the past, please leave off it" For the first time since Morgan knew her, Sky looked put aback.

Sky climbed into Morgan's car, in the passenger seat. "Why have you come back?" she asked, "You take off, leaving Hunter a wreck, your family a mess, did you really expect a welcome return?"

Morgan remained silent and looked up at the stone building.

After a while she turned back to face Sky

"I came back because I had to, I was running for so long from my past, believing that in doing so I was protecting the ones I love from my potential evil inherited in my father's bloodline, I didn't want to hurt anyone I cared about and especially not Hunter, I just didn't realise my leaving was the only thing that caused hurt and pain,"

"Clearly," Sky said, "You should see him Morgan, I come back every month, a week at a time, disrupting my home life in England with Raven, just to check he's fine and hasn't completely gone over the edge, he won't come back with me, he wants to stay here and wait for you to come back, you think his parents disappearing was hard on him, that was nothing compared to this,"

Morgan felt the tears welling up behind her eyes.

"So where were you?" Sky asked,

"San Francisco," Morgan replied, "I was attending the state university there, I share an apartment with a Rowanwand called Rachel trying to figure out what my messed up life meant for me the longer I was gone the harder it was for me to face returning,"

"Did you find your purpose then or whatever it was you went for? Find out what it means for you to be the sguirs dan? What it means to have powers such as yours?" Sky said mockingly

Morgan nodded, "Yes,"

"What then?" Sky asked,

"Not a damn thing I learned I'm an ordinary witch with extraordinary gifts and I've become skilled in working my powers, I've even been initiated, there's the prophecy that every few generations comes along a very powerful with known as the sguirs dan, the destroyer, the scourge or whatever, and she is supposed to change the fate, the course of the Woodbane clan."

Sky nodded, already knowing the term 'Sguirs dan'

"I know I'm a good witch, a good person, and I'll continue working my magick, continue making the right choices, and continue down my path, I heal people, that is my gift and I've gotten very good at it, so much so I've become a nurse, mainly a midwife, the world will only know me as a powerful bright witch that brought to an end Ciaran MacEwan and Selene Beltower of Amyranth"

The women sat in silence, it wasn't comfortable and neither was it awkward, they just left each other to their own thoughts

"I was getting on with my life and I just didn't have the courage to come back"

"So sounds like you had it pretty good up there," Sky said,

"Sky, it's not like that,"

"Did you have any boyfriends? Go out on dates all the time?" she asked interrupting.

Sky's hot temper always irritated Morgan, she always managed to make her feel like a screw up right up until they got to know each other better, and now it was just like that again, but this time around Morgan knew why Sky was the way she was and knew how she ticked

"Not one date" she said earnestly.

"In nine years you've never been with anyone else?" Sky asked, disbelieving, Morgan nodded, "There was no point in trying to find a guy to have a relationship with, Hunter is the only one for me,"

"Well come on then lets go in, you have to face him sooner or later."

Morgan nodded slowly and the unlikely pair climbed out of the car and started up the walkway.

"I can't do this Sky," Morgan said, pausing only 2 feet away from the doorstep.

"You will do this you owe it to my cousin and you owe it to yourself,"

Morgan nodded, "Yes, you're right, okay," she breathed in a couple of times "let's do this."

Sky shook her head, "Not me, Morgan, this has got to be just you, I'll come in with you but then I'm going. Okay?" Morgan took in a few deep breaths and let herself be led up the walkway

Morgan swallowed hard and felt the butterflies making her stomach feel queasy. She nodded slowly. "Good," Sky said, she pulled out a key and unlocked the front door and the women entered the house.

Morgan took a good look around, nothing had changed at all. All the furniture was exactly the same and in the same place.

"Hunter? I'm back? Are you in the basement?" Sky caught Morgan's glance,

"I know where he is you just have to make conversation with him now and it's hard to do that these days, plus he doesn't tend to cast his senses anymore, he's pretty much lost in his own world, so he won't know I'm here unless I shout,"

"Hunter?" she called again,

"Sky is that you?" A voice called, that British accent Morgan loved so much hadn't changed,

"Yeah, it's me, look I have to go out for a bit but there's someone here to see you can you come up?"

There was a pause, Morgan looked at Sky who was waiting for a reply they moved to be outside the door that led down to the basement, "A visitor for me?" came his voice finally,

"Yes, a very special visitor" Sky replied "I'll be up in a second I think I've made a breakthrough in writing this spell," Sky sighed, as if to make Morgan feel even worse than she already did if was at all possible,

"I really think you should leave it, this is important," Sky called back, "Really important,"

They both heard a creak on the steps, followed by another, then a few more.

Morgan gasped at the sight of light blonde hair followed by hollow green eyes.

Hunter caught a glance of Morgan who was stood behind Sky, Morgan finally saw what pain her leaving had really caused, and looking into Hunter's eyes she saw nothing but emptiness, hope and desperation.

"Morgan?" Hunter gasped,

"Sky how? Where did you find her?" Sky smiled,

"Don't look at me, I found her sitting outside in the car, I better leave you two to it, I'll be home later."

Hunter nodded, not taking his eyes off Morgan, "Okay," he stammered,

"See you later Sky, thanks," Morgan said quietly

Sky nodded and closed the front door behind her.

Hunter and Morgan stood facing each other. Neither one of them spoke.

Morgan was as beautiful as he remembered, her hair still long, reaching her waist pulled back into a braid, which he loved, her beautiful deep brown eyes, full of light, wearing nothing but a touch of kohl and mascara, she was so strong, more skilled, initiated even he could tell.

She looked so sophisticated in her black pinstripe pants and a red sweater that hung loosely off her shoulders. He made note of her slight change in appearance and took her all in, she had developed nice curves and her chest had grown a cup size or two.

He was awed to be in her presence once again and was ashamed to let her see what he had become, but already, he felt himself getting better now she was back home, back in his life.

Maybe they could get together again, be happy, get married, start a family, he hoped so much, but what if she already started a family, has a better life wherever she's been and just came back to tell him about her husband and children. No not his Morgan, she was his.

His heart sunk and he desperately tried to ignore all the hard possibilities he might have to face. He ran his fingers through his hair, making it all ruffled, Morgan used to love it when he did that, it was an unconscious habit he had and was never aware of doing it.

Morgan saw his eyes filling with life again, he had lost a lot of weight, and was a lot paler than he used to be and he was unshaven, he was wearing a pair of torn jeans that were about two sizes too big for him and an oversized grey t-shirt.

"Morgan, I can't believe it, I've tried everything to get you back, I've never stopped looking for you,"

He took a few steps forward and he pulled her into an embrace, Morgan's head rested on his chest and his chin gently rested on the top of her head, they held each other tightly and both of them felt the tears rolling down their faces.

For the first time in 9 years they sunk into the world that was made for them only as soul mates.


	8. eight

**Return To Me.**

_In Full Circle just before that Beltane Evening I've changed the series of events that follows... Morgan still believes that her dark heritage will still win out in her and leaves Widows Vale.  
Nine years later she returns to her family and to Hunter but what awaits her back home?_

A/n: What a soppy reunion I'm so sorry... but hey you guys seemed to enjoy it since you reviewed! But not enough reviews I think so keep sending them in to me! I'm sorry I'm feeling a little insane this afternoon... I want to rant about something but I don't know what... you guys should check out my other stories they're good... I've even done a Pirate's of the Carribean one shot... but only one review since the bloody page gets updated everyday... an hour after I posted it it was already down to number 38 or something! Anyways you're not reading that now you're reading this so REVIEW! and ENJOY!

Disclaimer: You guys probably know by now I hate typing this... you know I'm not Cate Tiernan if I was I wouldn't be posting stories on here I would be publishing them, and you know that this is for entertainment purposes and that I'm not copywriting anything merely just borrowing to amuse myself.

Warning: Story does contain some mature content and mild swearing.

* * *

For what felt like hours later, the pair finally parted. "Oh Goddess, Morgan. Where have you been? I've not rested, or giving up looking for you, you have to know your not your father his legacy doesn't equal your destiny" 

Morgan sobbed, "I know that now, I'm so sorry, for what I've done to you," he pulled her into another embrace,

"Hey, hey, hey" he said stroking her hair and soothing her.

"I don't care anymore, you're back, I knew the second you came back I'll be fine again, and look, I am,"

She sobbed, "That doesn't help Hunter, I still destroyed what you were, and look what happened to my family, Mom, Dad, especially Mary K she hates me, I've ruined everyone's lives."

"Yes, I heard about Mary K, sort of. I've not really paid much attention to anyone else for the last few years I've been on some quest trying to bring you back people thought I was going crazy and perhaps in a way I was but Morgan I always had hope. I knew one day you'll come back to me,"

He pulled back and the couple gazed into one another's eyes for a moment.

"Come on lets sit down," Hunter took Morgan's hand and let her to the kitchen, she sat on one of the stools of the breakfast bar and Hunter put the kettle on,

"I'm sorry you'll have to make do with tea, I don't have any diet coke in," he smiled, making Morgan laugh through her tears.

"That's okay," she said, "I'm not a big diet coke drinker anymore anyway," Hunter make a fake shocked face and for the first time Morgan could recall, spouted out some actual sarcasm,

"Oh My God, has hell frozen over?" He had commented, Morgan smiled again,

"Ditto?" she replied, regarding his first time use of sarcasm

"Hunter, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have left…" Morgan began, "It's all in the past, I don't care about it anymore, you're home, I just want to know what you've been up to?" Hunter asked

Morgan smiled slighty and was about to answer but then Hunter plucked up the courage to ask a dreaded question, "Are you married? Got a family? I want to know all about you Morgan, you've changed so much!"

"No, not married, nor with child, in fact, I haven't had a boyfriend since I left." Morgan said, Hunter let out an inward relived sigh. "What about you?" Morgan asked, Hunter ignored the question and carried on asking more questions

"So where have you been? What were you up to? I want to get to know you again"

Morgan smiled, she pulled her cup to her lips and took a sip of the warm fluid and felt calm and reassurance as it passed down her throat. She cast her senses without any effort at all and felt so many emotions from Hunter, he was so happy and relieved, there's not a word fitting enough to explain how happy he actually was, again she felt his love for her.

"Well I was in San Francisco, I went to college…" Morgan filled Hunter in on her life outside of Widow's Vale, her coven, her friends, her apartment, her job.

"Well done Morgan I'm so proud of you, what did you learn about yourself?"

"I'm not evil," she smiled,

"I already knew that Morgan I have never doubted you," she smiled,

"I found my place, I'm a healer and I'm changing the path of the woodbanes to lead good, fulfilled lives not to dwell in the darkness and seek to harm others, I hope my life will be an inspiration for them."

Hunter smiled and pulled Morgan into an embrace, she stood up and wrapped her arms around him.

Hunter slowly lowered his head and kissed his soul mate gently on the forehead, I suppose I had better call Robbie and Bree, let them know your home safe" Hunter said and he went over to the phone.

Hunter is going to be alright again Morgan could tell but she had a life in San Francisco now a job, a home, friends and a coven. Morgan didn't feel very welcome in Widows Vale anymore.

Although everybody had said that Hunter had changed for the worse Morgan couldn't see it, sure he looked a bit rough around the edges but he was still smiling maybe her being back was his cure? But she could tell he had changed a lot, maybe he was putting on a front for her to hide the real him the person she had transformed him into by her leaving.

She was snapped out of her thoughts when she overheard Hunter's phone conversation, "Bree, this is Morgan, remember MORGAN?" he said, "What do you mean you don't care? Of course you do, she's home safe and she look's great!" Hunter cried, "Okay Bree whatever! Are you coming to the circle on Saturday or not?" he asked, "Okay then I'll see you then, yeah, I'm fine Bree, I'm a big boy you know, I'm okay, see you soon. Bye" he hung up the phone and Morgan quickly tip toed into the centre of the living room where she was stood before.

"Bree and Robbie are happy you're back" Hunter said smiling when he came back into the kitchen

The look on Hunter's face was plain to see for Morgan, Bree and Robbie were also pissed off with her and knew somehow that they only said they were happy for him because of how fragile he is.

"Really?" Morgan asked, "How are they?"

"They're good, they'll be down on Saturday, they often come to see us"

"Us?" Morgan queried

"What about us?" Hunter asked,

"You said us, they often come to see us" Morgan replied, "Who else lives here?"

"A friend" Hunter shrugged,

"Who?"

"He's been helping me look for you." Just then the door opened,

"Hunter? I'm back" Morgan heard the familiar voice, "We have company? Who have you got in there with you?"

The owner of the familiar voice stood in the doorway of the kitchen, "Morgan?" Morgan turned around saw the brown eyes and the shaggy brown hair,

"Killian?"

"When?" he asked gob smacked, his mouth was open and his eyes widened, he looked at Hunter for an answer, "The spell worked?" he asked

Hunter shook his head, "No spell, she came home by herself,"

Killian walked over to his little sister and threw his arms around her, "Little sister!" he cried, "It's been so long, goddess, I can't believe your back, well I can, I mean obviously you're here and everything, but, wow, it's so nice to see you again"

"It's nice to see you too, Killian" Morgan said returning the hug, when they broke apart Morgan looked from her brother to Hunter, "Since when did you two become close friends?" she asked with raised eyebrows

"Pretty much since you left really, Killian came back to find you and when he found out you skipped town nowhere to be seen, he's been living here helping me since,"

Morgan looked at Killian, "You were that worried about me?" she asked, he nodded, "You're my little sister, my favourite of our siblings, how could I not?"

"Did you get my message? About Da? I tried to make contact but I'm not sure if it worked,"

Morgan nodded, "I got it," she said

Morgan smiled, her two favourite guys in the world (other than her adoptive father Sean of course) they were both here and they didn't hate her one day she would build the bridge between her and her sister and things we back to normal but even so a part of her believed she doesn't belong in Widows Vale anymore.


	9. nine

**Return To Me.**

_In Full Circle just before that Beltane Evening I've changed the series of events that follows... Morgan still believes that her dark heritage will still win out in her and leaves Widows Vale.  
Nine years later she returns to her family and to Hunter but what awaits her back home?_

A/n: I thought hey I need to update this... so I am hehe! Lol! Thanks again guys for the reviews it's really cool to see how many people love to read my fics, keep them coming in! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: You guys probably know by now I hate typing this... you know I'm not Cate Tiernan if I was I wouldn't be posting stories on here I would be publishing them, and you know that this is for entertainment purposes and that I'm not copywriting anything merely just borrowing to amuse myself.

Warning: Story does contain some mature content and mild swearing.

* * *

That evening Hunter went to bed early he had not slept properly in years and he hadn't been able to. 

But since Morgan's return he fell deeply to sleep within minutes. Not long after that Sky had come home and had also gone up to bed.

Morgan and Killian were catching up downstairs on the sofa, Morgan had just finished telling him her story.

"So do you and Hunter actually get along then?" Morgan asked, not believing that her brother and Hunter were even friends let alone living together.

"Yeah, we bonded over finding you, we have more in common than we thought, as well as being British we like the same food, music, movies etc, I'm just a lot more outgoing"

Morgan kept silent after that, there was a question nagging at the back of her mind, something she really needed to ask.

"Killian, what happened to Hunter, my family and Sky had said Hunter was really messed up, in the head I mean and I come here expecting the worst and he's different yeah but that's called growing up and maturing I don't see crazy or anything I saw hope. Did he really go mad?"

Killian cleared his throat, "Morgan this really isn't for me to say, it's not my place, but I came home today and his eyes had changed colour, his face has colour and he looks happy,"

Morgan nodded and a tear fell from her eye, "Killian please, what did I do to him?"

Killian drew in a deep breath "After a couple of years, the stress of looking for you really got to him emotionally he had a mental brake down thought he was worthless that kind of thing then after a few failed attempts at suicide, he was more determined then ever to bring you back, he said destiny was keeping him alive for you and that you were lost and needed to find your way back"

"He tried to commit suicide?" Killian nodded sadly, "Twice, first try was an overdose, I found him and I rushed him to hospital, then he tried driving his car off a cliff, he narrowly escaped, he had a pretty big shard of glass sticking from his abdomen as well as 14 broken bones and a punctured lung, but somehow with the help of the covens healing he recovered,"

"Oh Goddess," Morgan gasped,

"Since then he's pretty much locked himself in the basement everyday writing this spell to bring you back and every time it failed, but he wouldn't listen to me and Sky though, we told him the spells wouldn' work not because it can't be done but because you are so powerful your magick was protecting you which is why they didn't work he was so convinced he was meant to stay alive to find you and bring you back, so I wouldn't say he went crazy really, more like hurt and desperate,"

"So you have a coven now?"

Killian nodded, "Sort of not like Hunter ever goes anymore he constantly forgets, but it's still Kithic everyone is still there even Bree and Robbie drive down from the city every Saturday night for the circle I'm practically the coven leader when Sky's not here and because Hunter doesn't really participate anymore, so I'm leader really with help from new comer called Maggie Dowells she's another blood witch, a Leapvaughn from New Jersey, she moved town to escape a bad relationship with an ex boyfriend who was a non witch" Just then an unreadable look crossed Killian's face and he looked at Morgan, but he shook it away again quickly.

Morgan couldn't fight the tears that rolled down her cheeks.

"It seems like he can go back to himself now your home," Morgan looked up at Killian, she thought about that word for a minute.

Home, where was home? She had built a life in San Francisco now. But how could she just up and leave everyone again.

"You look deep in thought sis, something troubling you?"

Morgan nodded, "I'm trying to figure out what to do now I'm back, I don't belong in Widows Vale anymore Killian, I have a job, a coven, this whole other life in the City that's where I live"

Killian studied his little sister, "But is that what you call home?" Morgan looked at Killian,

"Since when did you become wise?" she mocked,

"Since my most smartest sister left town." He grinned,

"Most smartest?" Morgan said with an amused grin crossing her face

"I was humoring you," he smiled

"Sure Killian, that's exactly what it was"

"Anyway carry on," Killian said his smiled fading wanting to return back to a serious conversation

"San Francisco isn't home it never was a place I'd call home but its more my home than is it here,"

"Why don't you ask him to go back with you? I'd go up with you too if so, I love San Francisco. Got some good clubs," Morgan rolled her eyes,

"You grew wiser but you still haven't grew out of places like that" she said,

"A guy has to let his hair down every once in a while," he shrugged

"I can't leave again without making peace with my sister, have you met her Killian?" he shook his head,

"No but I've seen her around and I heard what happened, well I got the clip notes version anyway," he told her "Do you want me to go with you, for support?"

Morgan nodded, Killian made her feel protected, she was grateful that she found him.

"We'll go first thing in the morning if you want?" Morgan nodded again.

"Okay sis I'm beat I'm going to my room to get some shut eye there's a sleeping bag and a spare pillow in the closet under the stairs if you want to crash out down here but if you want to come up I don't mind sharing a bed with my little sister," he smiled

Morgan smiled, "Thank you Killian it means so much to me but for a while I'm going to stay down here do some thinking"

"No worries" her brother turned and head up the stairs and Morgan did do some thinking, about what she was going to do next, and she came up with no conclusions. She knew that she was still in love with Hunter and she never wanted to leave him again.

She thought more about Hunter, she cast her senses and felt him in a peaceful slumber. She decided to be daring.

Approaching the landing at the top of the stairs Morgan cast her senses to make sure if Hunter's room was still Hunter's room, and it was, she dodged the floorboard she always remembered as being really loud and creaky, and she slowly turned the doorknob and let herself in the room, she looked at Hunter sleeping, he was laying up towards the ceiling with his hands behind his head and he wore a smile on his face.

She slipped off her jeans and slid into bed beside him on his right side, and she gently rest her head on his chest and threw an arm around his stomach. She then felt his right arm wrap around her.

"I love you Morgan," he whispered, "I love you too"

He kissed her on the lips softly and then he gave into temptation, they both did, they deepend the kiss and explored each others body again and made love for their second time.

Morgan smiled, why did she leave all this behind?


	10. ten

**Return To Me.**

_In Full Circle just before that Beltane Evening I've changed the series of events that follows... Morgan still believes that her dark heritage will still win out in her and leaves Widows Vale.  
Nine years later she returns to her family and to Hunter but what awaits her back home?_

A/n: Welcome back... again! I'm so glad you guys are enjoying this one. I've really enjoyed writting it so your reviews are so incredibly... YAY! I can't think of another word to explain it! Keep them all coming in I love them all I love you all! I dedicate this to all my devoted readers who just keep coming back for more! Hehe! Right things start to heat up now so please... Enjoy!

Disclaimer: You guys probably know by now I hate typing this... you know I'm not Cate Tiernan if I was I wouldn't be posting stories on here I would be publishing them, and you know that this is for entertainment purposes and that I'm not copywriting anything merely just borrowing to amuse myself.

Warning: Story does contain some mature content and mild swearing.

* * *

The next morning when Morgan opened her eyes, she found herself gazing into the beautiful green eyes she loved so much, he smiled at her. 

"I can't believe you're home," he said, his smile growing bigger, Morgan smiled and then she wore a sad look,

"I'm so sorry Hunter," she said,

"Morgan don't. I don't care that you left or what happened you're back now you're home and you're here with me," Morgan felt the warm salty tears rolling down her cheek,

"I know, but I also know what happened to you Hunter, Killian told me, I just, I can't believe I did that to you I'm so, so sorry, if anything had happened to you I would never have forgiven myself,"

"Ssh," Hunter soothed he pulled Morgan closer and rested his head on hers and stroked her hair lightly,

"It's okay Morgan you've made me stronger you're what kept me alive just the thought of you I love you and I don't hate you for what you did"

They lay there together on the bed in a loving embrace a comforting silence fell between them, until the disturbance.

"What the hell? Hunter?"

Hunter bolted upright and Morgan turned to face the intruder, it was a girl she looked about 25, had bright blue eyes that currently held a look of anger, she had a rosy complexion and curly red hair that touched her shoulders, she also noted a faint Irish accent which was now being smothered by an American accent

Morgan pulled the sheet up to her chest covering up what she didn't want to be seem.

"Maggie, Hi" Hunter said, he looked shocked and annoyed, embarrassed even, _Maggie Dowells_, Morgan thought, _the new member in Kithic_?

"What the hell is this?" she demanded,

Morgan finally figured the connection Hunter and Maggie must be an item, which also explained the look on Killian's face after he mentioned her last night and it would also explain Hunter's avoidance with the 'are you with somebody?' question.

Morgan picked up her jeans from the floor and slipped them on under the sheets and scrambled to get the rest of her clothing, "I'd better go," she said feeling awkward

"No you're not going anywhere," Maggie commanded then looked back at Hunter,

"Who is she?" she asked,

"Maggie, I swear nothing happened,"

"Yeah right," she laughed,

"Hunter I've looked after you, been with you nearly two years stuck by you while you went through your obsession to bring your bitch of ex-girlfriend back from god knows where when she was just so cruel to up and leave you any giving some stupid excuse I give and give Hunter, helped you through your pain and this is how you repay me?"

"Maggie, I-"

"No Hunter, stop making excuses, anyway that wasn't my question, who is she?"

Morgan rose to her feet, "Maggie, this is Morgan Rowlands,"

Suddenly Maggie's rosy face turned pale and her eyes widened and mouth dropped open, "You're Morgan?" it was a rhetorical question but Morgan nodded slowly,

Maggie slowly started backing away, "Maggie?" Hunter asked, but before he had chance to call her again she turned and ran down the hall, but then there was a scream and the sound of a tumble.

"Oh my god," Hunter cried, both he and Morgan ran to the top of the stairs and there was Maggie in a pile on the floor at the bottom,

Killian and Sky had come out of their rooms now and also saw Maggie on the floor, "Holy Crap!" Killian cried

"Killian call an ambulance," Sky ordered, Killian nodded and grabbed at the phone in his room. Sky, Hunter and Morgan went down the stairs and knelt beside Maggie,

"Maggie can you hear me?" Sky asked,

"Should we move her?" Hunter stammered,

Sky shook her head, "No it could make her worse, try and keep her talking to us until the Ambulance comes," "It's on it's way," Killian called coming down the stairs,

"What happened?" Killian asked, Sky looked at the pair, she had gathered the jist, Maggie must have seen Hunter with Morgan,

"She fell down the stairs," Hunter said touching Maggie's cheek, which even though Morgan understood she felt unbearably jealous and heartbroken, _Hunter was with someone else? _

Morgan had gone pale and her eyes had filled to the brim with tears, "This is my fault," she said, Killian helped Morgan to her feet and put an arm around her.

"Morgan you're a nurse you should know what to do can't you help her?" Hunter asked with pleading eyes,

Morgan's eyes were still wide from shock and she didn't hear what Hunter had asked of her.

"Morgan snap out of it!" Sky shouted, "Can you help or not?"

"I can try," she said quietly kneeling down, "Sky's right, we can't move her, it could make things worse"

Morgan formed a connection and sunk into Maggie's subconscious, she found the problem, she was bleeding internally and she felt a lot of her bones were broken,"

"Morgan she's bleeding heavily," she heard, she broke the connection, she saw blood coming from two places the back of her head and between her legs.

"Oh Goddess" Hunter breathed, "What's wrong did you fix it?" he asked,

Morgan shook her head, "Not yet, many of her bones are broken, her lung is punctured the bleeding is coming from her head its cracked open,"

"Where's that blood coming from then?" Killian asked pointing at her blood soaked jeans.

Morgan ignored the question, she knew the answer but she didn't want to say, she formed a connection again and patched together internal bleeding which was coming from the punctured lung and fixed a few of the bones and the skull, leaving the wound open though since the paramedics would be there in a second and would wonder why there was no wound on her head the carpet and her hair was thick with blood and the other damage, the one she couldn't bring herself to say, was unfixable.

Again she broke the connection and Morgan's energy was sapped.

"What did you do she's still bleeding?" Sky asked,

"Patched up her lung and mended her backbone and repaired the tissue, muscle and nerve damage that would have paralysed her, fixed a few other bones. Morgan then slumped down on the floor against the wall looking drained, Hunter shot her a thank-you look

"Maggie? Can you hear me? It's Hunter, Maggie, please talk to me" Maggie made a little groaning noise,

"Thank the Goddess," Sky sighed

The there was a knock at the door, Sky went and let the paramedics in, A male black guy about 6ft 7" tall knelt down beside Maggie,

"Can you give me some room please," he asked, his partner a short white woman with platinum blonde hair tightly pulled back into a bun stood behind him,

"What happened?" the male paramedic asked

Sky and Hunter filled them in on the incident while the paramedics were making several medical checks

"Right we need to get her into the hospital," she said after they had finished checking her out both of them rushed outside and came back in with a stretcher.

An hour later, Sky, Killian and Morgan were sat in the waiting room, Hunter was pacing backwards and forwards.

Sky and Killian looked like they were silently communicating they stood up at the same time, "We're going to get something to drink, anyone want anything?" Sky asked, both Morgan and Hunter shook their heads, deciding that Morgan and Hunter needed to talk they left them alone.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Morgan asked clearly heartbroken.

Hunter looked at Morgan his eyes softened, "Because you are the love of my life, Morgan? Maggie and I... it wasn't serious it was more like a friendship comforting thing she had a bad relationship and I didn't have you, we found companionship in each other that's all,"

Morgan laughed, "Hunter you were dating, she seemed to think it was serious,"

"But it wasn't, not to me, I cared for her sure, but I feel bad that she believed it was more, but as soon as you came back I was going to break whatever it was we had for you, she would have understood, you're my soul mate,"

"That's not the point Hunter… She…" Morgan thought about it, but decided not to tell him

Morgan rest her head in her hands, then lifted it again, "You know what, I'm just going to go," she stood up and turned to leave

"No, Morgan, wait,"

"Mr Niall?" just then the doctor appeared behind him and both of them turned to face him.

"How is she?" he asked, "She's going to be fine, we stitched up the wound on her head, her left arm is in a cast, but unfortunately, she's lost her baby,"

"Wha- baby?"

"You did no she was pregnant?" Hunter nodded slowly,

"Is she going to be okay?"

The doctor smiled and nodded, "She's very lucky it could have been a lot worse,"

"Thank you Doctor, thank you!" Hunter said the doctor smiled and nodded and walked back up the corridor.

Hunter turned to Morgan, "You knew," he said, Morgan stood there with a sad look,

"I knew" she said, her eyes filled to the brim with tears,

"And you didn't try to help it? You're more spiteful than I thought" he spat

"Hunter, how could you say that? It was too late, there was nothing I could do,"

"Liar! You could have helped it, you just didn't want to because you couldn't stand the thought of me having a child with another woman!"

Morgan looked like she had just been slapped, "Maggie was right, you are a heartless bitch,"

"Do you think I could kill an unborn child? One especially that's part of you? Goddess Hunter, did you ever know me at all?"

Hunter carried on pacing, "You just couldn't take it could you, you're a killer and a liar!"

"I have never told you anything but the truth, you're the one who lied here, you didn't tell me about Maggie tell me again how your relationship with her isn't serious you were going to have a child with her!"

"I didn't know about the child!" Hunter said

"But you still thought the relationship was serious enough to sleep with her?"

Hunter tried to comeback with something but couldn't form the words, "I knew coming back here would be a mistake, I'm going back to San Francisco," She stormed passed Hunter and nearly walked into Sky and Killian,

"Morgan?" Killian called after her. Killian handed Sky his cup of Coffee and she nodded in understanding as he went after her.


	11. eleven

**Return To Me.**

_In Full Circle just before that Beltane Evening I've changed the series of events that follows... Morgan still believes that her dark heritage will still win out in her and leaves Widows Vale.  
Nine years later she returns to her family and to Hunter but what awaits her back home?_

A/n: Poor Morgan... Hunter bit over dramatic don't we think? Wow all those wonderful reviews and I think all of them were cursing Hunter! Lol Didn't realise my writing was so powerful! Anyways thanks again for the reviews guys keep them coming! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: You guys probably know by now I hate typing this... you know I'm not Cate Tiernan if I was I wouldn't be posting stories on here I would be publishing them, and you know that this is for entertainment purposes and that I'm not copywriting anything merely just borrowing to amuse myself.

Warning: Story does contain some mature content and mild swearing.

* * *

"Morgan? Morgan, wait up!" Killian ran and caught up with her outside in the hospital parking lot, "What happened?" 

Morgan stopped and turned to face Killian, her face streaming with tears, "I knew coming back would be a big mistake, I should have just stayed in San Francisco,"

Killian pulled her into a hug, "Widows Vale only brings me pain," she sobbed,

"Lil sis, please don't go, we've just got you back,"

"Why didn't you tell me about Maggie, I saw it in your eyes last night when you talked about her, I knew there was something you wasn't telling me"

"If Hunter wanted to tell you he would have told you, more than anything they just kept each other company she looked after Hunter it wasn't as serious as you think,"

"She was going to have his baby, urgh I feel so stupid!" Morgan told him,

"What?"

"Maggie was pregnant, but lost it after the fall,"

Killian hugged his sister a while longer he didn't know what to say he didn't know Hunter was that involved with Maggie although he should have seen it coming Maggie wanted him more than he wanted her everyone could see that.

"Before you decide to leave town again, shall we at least go back to your mom's to try and patch things up with your sister, like we planned?" Morgan thought about it and then nodded, she didn't need anymore grief in her life and she didn't want to loose her beloved sister Mary K. again.

After a short drive the pair arrived at her old home, "Would you like me to come in?" Killian asked. Morgan nodded slowly.

They both climbed out of the car and headed up the walk and Morgan knocked on the door, "Morgan" her mother smiled, "Oh goodness you look terrible, are you okay?" Morgan nodded, she didn't want to go through this morning's ordeal with her mom, it would upset her even more,

"Who's your friend?" her mother asked

"Mom, this is Killian, my brother,"

"Oh," Mary Grace said and a sad look crept on her face, _has she found all her biological family? Is she replacing us? _She wondered, but then she smiled to be polite, "Nice to meet you Killian, I'm Mary Grace, obviously Morgan's adopted mother,"

"Nice to meet you" Killian smiled kissing her lightly on the cheek.

"Oh such a gentleman," she chuckled,

"Come on in," she said opening the doors wider to allow them through,

"What time is Mary K home?" Morgan asked,

"Should be home soon, she finishes work about now,"

"Don't worry mom, it's only Killian I've found from my real family and it was kind of by accident, we met in New York," Morgan half lied, she couldn't get into the whole Ciaran ordeal either.

"Oh, so Killian are you a… witch too?" she asked hesitating before saying the word that brings her so much pain and fear, he nodded and smiled,

"Yes ma'am, I am" he said

The little girl who Morgan saw before – Mary K's daughter – was playing with dolls on the floor in front of the TV that was playing cartoons,

"Dylan?" Morgan's mother called the child, she turned around revealing her beautiful hazel eyes the little girl smiled broadly at the visitors,

"Nana?" she said brightly,

"Can you come here a minute, I'd like you to meet some people," she ran up to her grandmother on the sofa and threw her little arms around her for a hug and looked at the strangers,

"That is Killian," she said pointing at Killian, "And this.." she said pointing at Morgan, "..Is your aunty Morgan"

"Hello sweetie," Morgan smiled,

"Aunty?" Dylan asked, "Where has she been?"

"I'll answer that," Morgan said looking at her mothers face, she knelt down before the child, "I got scared a few years ago about something that was only pretend and I was being stupid so I ran away but the older I got the harder it was to come home,"

"What was you scared about aunty Morgan?" she asked, Morgan smiled,

"It's really, really silly," she said smiling at the girl, "but I was scared of me," The little girl giggled,

"That is silly, your not scary and your not pretend your really nice and pretty," Morgan smiled,

"Thank you Dylan," she said,

"I was scared that I was a horrible person and I didn't want to hurt people I loved like your mommy so I thought it was best for everyone for me to leave but I was stupid I hurt more people just by leaving than I would if I stayed"

For a seven year old Morgan marvelled at the child's intelligence as she seemed to understand every word she said.

"So are you mommy's sister?" she asked,

Morgan nodded, "That's right, and I've come to have a talk with your mommy because when I was being silly and ran away I hurt your mommy's feelings, and I need to say I'm sorry,"

"Mommy will forgive you," Dylan smiled,

"I hope so," Morgan smiled back, Dylan went and sat in front of the TV again to watch more cartoons

Just then, Mary K breezed through the door, "Shit, what are you doing here?" she said looking at Morgan,

"And you brought your new boyfriend as well to terrorise Hunter?" Morgan shuddered at Hunter's name.

"No, actually, this is Killian my brother," Mary K smiled,

"Oh okay," she said sarcastically, "So now you've come to rub your biological sibling in my face and then fuck of again? Well you're done you can leave now!"

"Mary K, we've talked about this," Their mother said in a disappointed voice,

"Mary K, please. Honestly I am sorry we need to talk and sort this out I love you,"

"No way, forget it," Mary K said and she went over to pick Dylan up,

"Mommy please forgive aunty Morgan, she is really sorry, she was scared of being a horrible person and didn't want to hurt you, but she's really a nice person,"

Mary K looked at her daughter and then at her mother, "Okay, okay," she said giving in, "We'll talk," she said, "Meet me here tonight at 8 we'll go to 'Mama Rosario's' it's a little Italian restaurant I like, we'll have dinner and talk okay?" Morgan smiled and nodded,

"Yes, that's great, thanks Mary K, and again I'm really sorry,"

"Yeah well, I'm not promising anything"

"Right, we need to get back to the hospital," Killian said to Morgan,

"The hospital?" Morgan's mother asked, "Why? What's happened?"

"I'm not going back there." Morgan told Killian firmly,

"You guys need to talk, you're going back," He argued, Morgan sighed, "A friend of Hunter's fell down the stairs this morning she'll be fine," she said explaining the situation to her mom leaving out most of the details

"Okay darling," her mom said, she sounded unconvinced but she smiled anyway, "Take care of yourself, see you later," Morgan gave her mother a kiss goodbye

"See you later Mary K, bye"

Mary K nodded, Dylan wriggled out of her arms and ran and hugged Morgan, "Bye!" she smiled and planted a kiss on her cheek, Morgan smiled.

Killian and Morgan then got back into the car and headed back to the hospital.


	12. twelve

**Return To Me.**

_In Full Circle just before that Beltane Evening I've changed the series of events that follows... Morgan still believes that her dark heritage will still win out in her and leaves Widows Vale.  
Nine years later she returns to her family and to Hunter but what awaits her back home?_

A/n: Thanks for all your great reviews guys! Wow I'm quite impressed! Which is why I decided to update for you sooner than I was planning... aren't I nice? Okay it's quite a short chapter I'm sorry but there is plenty more to come, I've typed up 22 chapters so far and it's not yet finished! So I hope that will keep you happy? Anyways please keep on submitting those reviews I love them all! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: You guys probably know by now I hate typing this... you know I'm not Cate Tiernan if I was I wouldn't be posting stories on here I would be publishing them, and you know that this is for entertainment purposes and that I'm not copywriting anything merely just borrowing to amuse myself.

Warning: Story does contain some mature content and mild swearing.

* * *

Back at the hospital Killian and Morgan found Sky sitting alone in the waiting room. 

"Where's Hunter?" Killian asked,

"In the ward with Maggie she's a bit concussed and pretty out of it but those guys have much to talk about,"

"I take it you heard the news," Morgan said,

Sky nodded, "Don't be mad with Hunter, he needed someone to love him to take care of him, true he could never love her the way he loves you but they do care a great deal for each other,"

Morgan nodded, "I know, we both overreacted, but I need to speak with him with both of them" Sky nodded and pointed to the room that they were in but Morgan knew it without having to sense,

"Maggie, I heard about the baby why didn't you tell me?"

Morgan cloaked herself and stood a couple of metres behind Hunter, as he spoke to a barely conscious Maggie.

"That's what I was coming to tell you," she said, voice horse and lacking of energy.

Hunter stroked he cheek gently "I'm so sorry you had to see that but you have to understand it's Morgan, Maggie I love you you've done so much for me even put up with my insanity, but it's Morgan she's my life she's the reason I'm still alive and what I hold for her it's more than love, I don't think I could live without her"

Tears streamed from Maggie's eyes, "Hunter, I knew that one day, Morgan would be back and she will always be the one your heart holds, but I fell for you despite of that, if you and Morgan get back together I can't stick around and watch you two together it would hurt me too much,"

"Achem" Morgan made a little fake cough, Hunter and Maggie turned to look at her, "I'm so sorry," she started,

"I shouldn't have expected to come back and get straight back with you Hunter the only thing I came back for was forgiveness and to go back to San Francisco, I knew you would have moved on, you have a new life now and I should respect that, Hunter you've found me, I'm okay you can move on properly now without having to obsess and worry about me, I'll stay tonight and for the circle on Saturday to say hello to everyone and I'll leave town again on Sunday I don't want to cause anymore trouble I'm sorry to both of you and Maggie I'm sorry for your loss,"

"You saved my life Morgan," Maggie croaked, "I could have been paralysed for the rest of my life or I could have died, thank you," Morgan nodded "You're welcome," she said quietly and then turned to leave.

Out of the corner of her eye Morgan saw Hunter kiss Maggie lightly on the lips and stroke her hand and her heart caught in her chest.

"Morgan can I have a word?" Hunter asked standing up, "I'll be back in a minute" he said to Maggie and he kissed her hand

He walked over to Morgan and lead her out the room.

"Is everything okay?" Sky asked seeing the pair together

"Yes, thank you, will you give me and Morgan a minute please Sky?" Hunter asked his cousin

"Of course" she said and she gracefully rose from her seat and walked away down the hall.

"How much did you hear in there?" he asked

Morgan shook her head, "Nothing I came in to tell you I'm sorry,"

"Morgan don't lie to me, I'm a witch it doesn't work," Hunter said his expression almost amused, "But everyword I said in there is true Morgan, I love you and I always will I can't even pretend its not true. But no matter how much we want it, we cannot be together Morgan we live two very different lives now and you hurt me in a way I don't think I could ever forgive,"

Morgan nodded near tears, "I understand," she said

"But thank you for coming back," he said and gave her a hug and kissed her cheek

"I'll see you at the circle on Saturday, after that please don't come back here," he said and he walked back into Maggie's room leaving Morgan stood dumbfounded in the corridor.

Morgan broke down into tears and she felt Sky's presence behind her, uncharacteristically Sky turned Morgan around to face her and pulled her into a hug

"I heard everything, I'm so sorry Morgan," she said softly


	13. thirteen

**Return To Me.**

_In Full Circle just before that Beltane Evening I've changed the series of events that follows... Morgan still believes that her dark heritage will still win out in her and leaves Widows Vale.  
Nine years later she returns to her family and to Hunter but what awaits her back home?_

A/n: Wow! Great feedback you guys! I'm so, so, so happy that you're all getting into this story and seem to be enjoying it so thanks everyone! Anyways here comes a slightly longer chapter than before to satisfy your apetites I hope! Please, please, please keep those amazing reviews coming in! mwah!!! Thanks again. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: You guys probably know by now I hate typing this... you know I'm not Cate Tiernan if I was I wouldn't be posting stories on here I would be publishing them, and you know that this is for entertainment purposes and that I'm not copywriting anything merely just borrowing to amuse myself.

Warning: Story does contain some mature content and mild swearing.

* * *

At 8 as promised, Morgan parked her beloved Das Boot (which she had picked up from Unser's) outside her old home Mary K came out and climbed in, "Hey," she greeted her little sister, 

"Hi" Mary K said stiffly.

After an awkward silence throughout a car journey and ten minutes of deciding what to order Mary K finally spoke up.

"Are you okay?" she asked, "You seem down about something? Is it Hunter? Have you seen him yet?" Morgan nodded,

"Seen him got the full story and discovered about his sort of girlfriend who just lost his baby"

"What?" Mary K asked, "I thought he was too hung up on you to even think about being close to anyone else never mind getting another girl knocked up I knew he and Maggie were friends but I thought nothing more of it"

"I think he was just lonely I never expected this I told him I'm happy for him and that I'm heading back to San Francisco after the weekend I just never thought that my leaving would hurt so many people"

"So you keep saying," Mary K said

"Mary K you have to know I didn't do it to hurt you!"

"I know and I've been thinking I have been hard on you I thought about that year how hard you had it, found out you were adopted, that you were a witch, then Cal, Selene… you were raised a Catholic and it must have scared you, if it were me I would have run too. All this time I blamed you for all my problems when I did this to myself and I'm sorry,"

Morgan smiled, "I'm sorry too, forgive me?" Mary K gave Morgan that cute smile she gave once upon a time and it felt like old times again,

"Of course" she said.

When the starters came, Mary K made conversation, "So you're planning on going back to… where was it?"

"San Francisco, yeah"

"What do you do out there?" she asked,

"I went to college I'm now a nurse, specifically a midwife but I do other bits around the hospital. I've got an apartment, a roommate and a black kitten called Skittles to keep Dagda company who's very big now"

"Well, it sounds like you've made a good life for yourself, I'm proud of you, honestly"

Morgan smiled, "Mary K your so bright you could get out of that Diner and make something of yourself you can still go to college you always wanted to do acting, my roommate does some acting maybe you can talk to her and see where you could take it from there,"

Mary K nodded, "Yeah, I might just take you up on that,"

"So what are you planning on doing this weekend?" Mary K asked after they'd been brough their deserts

"Robbie and Bree are coming down for the day, and I meeting up with the rest of my old coven,"

Mary K smiled, "So do you have a coven in San Francisco," Morgan nodded,

"Of course, at the minute it's an all female coven, it's not exclusively for women but we just have never had a man join"

They went into more conversation getting to know each other again throughout their starter and main course, after the first two courses Mary K watched as Morgan shoveled pieces of fudge cake around her plate

"Are you okay?" she asked, "You hardly touched your main course and your just playing with your cake, the Morgan I remember would have eaten everything on her plate leaving no left overs!"

Morgan loooked down at her plate confused because she was still like that, she shrugged, "I don't know I just don't feel like eating tonight,"

Mary K dropped the subject and went back and touched that sensitive subject again, "Are you really going to let Maggie have him? Your both so in love with each other a blind man could see that and I haven't even seen you together in 9 years, I know him Morgan and I know you how could you let him go again?"

"It's complicated Mare, I want him to be happy,"

"He'll be happiest with you," Mary K stated.

Changing the subject quickly to avoid the longing she felt for Hunter, Morgan directed the questions upon Mary K

"So what about you? You looking for a new man?" Mary K shook her head,

"No way, I've done with men now for life, it's hard to find a guy who appreciates you having children at a young age anyway they don't understand"

Morgan laughed, "I bet soon you'll be all over men again,"

"Not likely, I've had enough man troubles in my time, first with Bakker and then Scott and then Brett father of baby number 2. I'm turning lesbian," the girls laughed and then Morgan stopped to rub her head

"Are you sure you're okay?" Mary K asked

Morgan shrugged "I don't know I've felt nauseous all day,"

"Maybe _you're_ pregnant" Mary K laughed, Morgan's face didn't change in fact she looked for a minute like she was thinking it could be a possibility, "Oh my god," Mary K exclaimed, "Are you?" she asked

Morgan shook her head, "No, I can't be" she smiled at her

At the end of the night they sat in the car outside the house. Morgan stroked Mary K's swollen belly for a moment,

"I'm always here for you and your girls," Morgan said,

"How did you know it's a girl? I only had the scan this afternoon I haven't told anyone yet…"

Morgan just smiled, "Oh," Mary K said

"I'll come see you, mom and dad before I go on Sunday, my flight is at 10 in the morning, or if you want to come with me, stay for a few days?" Mary K nodded,

"I'd like that," the sisters smiled at each other

"Where are you staying tonight?" Mary K asked, "You stopped at Hunter's last night didn't you? Wouldn't it be awkward?"

"I didn't think of that,"

Mary K smiled, "You're room is still there, well it's Dylans now, but you'll be more than welcome to use it or you could just bunk in with me,"

Morgan nodded and they went inside.


	14. fourteen

**Return To Me.**

_In Full Circle just before that Beltane Evening I've changed the series of events that follows... Morgan still believes that her dark heritage will still win out in her and leaves Widows Vale.  
Nine years later she returns to her family and to Hunter but what awaits her back home?_

A/n: I'm glad you're still loving this! I'm still loving all your feedback!! But please don't stop there because I updated very quickly to please you! Continue submitting your amazing reviews, Enjoy!

Disclaimer: You guys probably know by now I hate typing this... you know I'm not Cate Tiernan if I was I wouldn't be posting stories on here I would be publishing them, and you know that this is for entertainment purposes and that I'm not copywriting anything merely just borrowing to amuse myself.

Warning: Story does contain some mature content and mild swearing.

* * *

Saturday evening came too quick. Morgan made her way to Hunter's house part looking forward to the circle but mostly dreading it having to see everyone face to face again. 

She could sense everyone inside already there, Hunter, Sky, Killian, Bree, Robbie, Jenna, Matt, Raven, Simon, Sharon, Thalia, Ethan and Maggie.

Swallowing hard she walked into the house and heard Hunter talking to the coven, "I am sorry I've not been attending many circles over the last few years you all know I've had something else on my mind but if I can just take your attention for a second more I have an announcement to make… tonight we have a special visitor,"

As if it were planned Morgan entered the room on cue to a group of unsuspecting, surprised faces.

"Oh my god," Sharon gasped

"Morgan?" Matt said

"It's Morgan!" Jenna cried, all simultaneously

Robbie smiled and nodded, already aware of her coming appearance tonight and Bree wouldn't even meet her eyes.

"Hunter where did you find her?" Ethan asked,

"She came back to us on her own accord, for tonight only though, she'll be returning to San Francisco tomorrow," Hunter said

"You've been in San Francisco?" Raven asked, "Could you have gotten anymore farther away? Not like I'm complaining or anything,"

"Can we wait until after the circle for the catching up?" Hunter said, his voice cold as if trying to distance himself from Morgan stop the pain that her just being there and not being with her caused him

Without trying Morgan could feel their thoughts she had become very empathic, their thoughts consisted of the all the whys imaginable, why was she back? Why now? Why weren't she and Hunter together again? Why wasn't she staying? Why are Maggie and Hunter a couple all of a sudden?

Everybody stop fussing when they knew Hunter was all business and formed a circle, Hunter closed the chalk circle behind us as we all stepped inside.

"Morgan would you like to lead tonight since you're our guest" Hunter asked, Morgan nodded and started the circle.

She cleared her throat and mentally prepared herself for what she could do at the circle and suddenly missed her own circles with Venus Star she knew she left it in good hands with Rachel, and she then realised how much she had missed Kithic it had such a different energy than Venus Star although her reception tonight wasn't exactly warm, it was familiar and comforting and something else that she hadn't felt in a long time like her true family this was her first coven and she walked out on them and she could never forgive herself for that mistake she made.

"Tonight we will dispel any negative energy and negative emotions in our lives," she started…

After the circle Morgan felt relatively better but that was until she saw everyone all her old friends her old coven the people she had left behind staring at her waiting for an answer. Even before she returned she expected this would come when she did. She looked at all of them and still noticed that Bree would not meet her eyes and that hurt her almost as much as not being with Hunter did.

"I'm so sorry," was all she could say, but lately it seemed to be all she could say, so she decided to stop making excuses for herself.

"I could give a million excuses why I left all those years ago and it still wouldn't make a difference" this got everyone's attention "All because I gave up because I felt I wasn't strong enough to carry on I thought that I was protecting the people I loved from my heritage, a tainted bloodline of dark magick. And you know what I just realised? The truth is I was trying to protect myself."

Everybody in the room looked at her with solemn expressions, some surprised and some angry but all were waiting for her to continue, Maggie shuffled uncomfortably in the armchair with a cast on one arm an a bandanna on her head to cover her stitches.

"I wanted to escape the darkness and danger I had fallen into and I wanted to find myself away from all that and leaving Widows Vale and hiding myself away was the only way I saw how I made a good life for myself I had a home, got a college education and a job, a purpose, and you know what? Even though I knew that those things I've done in my life were my calling, something I really wanted to do, something I feel I'm meant to do. None of it made me happy because I left the people I loved behind all because I wanted to stay safe, I was doing everything I wanted to fulfill my dreams but none of it made a damn bit of difference to me because I wasn't where I was supposed to be doing it or who I was supposed to share it with,"

Morgan felt eyes on her, and could feel anger coming from two people in the room in particular, Hunter and Bree

"I wish I could turn back the clock because then I know I'd be with the person that I'm supposed to be with and that my best friend would no longer hate me Bree I'm so sorry all of you I'm sorry for being so selfish I know I don't deserve your forgiveness or your friendships but you deserve to know that, so thank you all for not throwing me out tonight,"

For the first time that evening Bree met Morgan's eyes and there was a slight look of hurt, betrayal and then forgiveness in them, Morgan smiled slightly and nodded her appreciation.

"I'm flying back to San Francisco tomorrow if you want to come down and look me up, my parents and Mary K have my cell number I don't blame you if you don't want to but hey I decided to throw the offer out there"

Morgan turned around and looked at Hunter who had Maggie clinging to his side, she walked towards him and Maggie unknowing as to why took a few steps back,

"Hunter know that I love you, I always have and I always will, I just want you to be happy, I hope you and Maggie will be happy together," she smiled and kissed his cheek, she turned to look at the rest of the coven,

"It's been real nice to see you all again," she smiled, "Good bye everyone," no one spoke, none of them could really say anything or even knew what to say

"Killian walk me out?" she asked her half-brother nodded and followed her out.

As soon as she got out of the door, she clung to him and sobbed, "I can't believe how hard that was" she said,

"You were very strong in there I'm proud and what's more I was impressed with how you took the whole Hunter and Maggie thing," Morgan nodded and wiped away her tears,

"Thank you Killian, I just want him to be happy, will you come see me tomorrow before I go?" she asked, Killian nodded,

"Of course I will little sis," he smiled and kissed her lightly on the forehead,

"Morgan wait!" Bree came running out, "Nice speech in there" she said, "No that came out wrong, look I'm sorry I know deep down that your reasons to leave were sincere I knew you had a tough year and I know you were scared I was just hurt, but I forgive you," She pulled Morgan into a hug and Morgan smiled when they pulled apart

"Go home get some sleep, I'll take you to the airport I'll pick you up at 9 okay?" Killian told her, Morgan nodded

"Thanks Killian, you've been great," Killian winked,

"What else are big brothers for?" Morgan smiled and as she turned to get back into her car she collapsed

"Morgan!" Bree cried

Killian somehow caught her before she landed on the ground

"Are you okay?" he asked

Coming to straight away she nodded and then she felt it, she placed her hands on her stomach

"Oh no," she said, "No, why?! Why is the goddess trying to completely tear me down at the minute?"

"What is it Morgan?" Killian asked, Morgan grabbed his hand and placed it on her abdomen, "Oh!" he said feeling it

"Morgan? What's going on?" Bree asked

"Is it?" Killian asked ignoring Bree's question, Morgan nodded, "When?" he then asked

"The other night," Morgan replied

"That's why Maggie fell down the stairs, she saw you didn't she?" Morgan nodded

Finally catching on Bree's mouth opened in an 'o' shape, "Oh my God Morgan, are you pregnant?"

Morgan nodded

"And it's definitely Hunters?"

Morgan nodded,

"Let me get you home" Killian said

"No Killian I'm fine, just come get me in the morning," she said firmly

"Are you sure, I mean will you be alright in your condition?" he asked

"Killian I'm pregnant, not an invalid!" she cried,

"I'm sorry," he said

Morgan climbed into her car,

"Morgan?" Killian said tapping lightly on the window, Morgan wound it down,

"You know that Hunter will always be happiest with you don't you?" he said, Morgan's eyes silently released tears,

"Morgan he's the father!" Bree said pleadingly, "You two will have a family, he'll always be happier with you"

"Then why is he still with her?" neither Bree nor Killian didn't know the answer and she couldn't take anymore tears so she rolled the window back up and started the engine with Killian watching as she drove off.

When the car was out of sight, Killian and Bree walked back inside the house where everyone was still speechless, always being the one to spill gasoline on the fire Raven spoke first.

"Well wasn't that a short but sweet visit?" she said sarcastically, "I hope she doesn't come back again," she snapped,

"Shut it Raven!" Matt said, he nodded his glance making everyone look at Hunter who looked empty and staring into space.

Maggie put her arm around him, "Let get some sleep hey? She'll be gone in the morning and everything can go back to being better than normal!" she said

"Circle's over everyone!" she said dropping that big hint to everyone, then an even bigger one when she telekinetically opened the front door for them, everyone found their way out, except Killian, Sky, Robbie and Bree who were all staying there that night.

When Hunter and Maggie were upstairs and everyone had gone except the unlikely foursome, Bree spoke first,

"Who is he trying to kid?" she said angrily, "Don't get me wrong, Maggie is great and she's nice and everything but obvious to even non witches that Hunter loves Morgan and that they belong together,"

"You've changed your tune." Robbie said, "Not an hour ago you were wishing she'd never come back,"

"Robbie, Ssh!" Bree said, immediately shutting him up

"I don't care as long as Hunter is happy at the end of the day…" Sky said,

"Sky you know just as well as I that Hunter has not been happy for a long time you saw him when Morgan first came back how happy he was now it's as if she'd not returned at all, in fact I think he's worse" Killian said,

Sky shrugged "Well in that case I just hope he knows what he's doing"


	15. fifteen

**Return To Me.**

_In Full Circle just before that Beltane Evening I've changed the series of events that follows... Morgan still believes that her dark heritage will still win out in her and leaves Widows Vale.  
Nine years later she returns to her family and to Hunter but what awaits her back home?_

A/n: Your feedback is muchly appreciated you guys, I'm loving it! I would have updated yesterday but it kept saying there was an error everytime I tried to log in... oh well I'm updating now!! I'm glad you're enjoying my little twists as well and I love when you try to guess whats coming next, I hope you'll be pleasantly surprised! Anyway I'm going to get on, roll on next chapter! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: You guys probably know by now I hate typing this... you know I'm not Cate Tiernan if I was I wouldn't be posting stories on here I would be publishing them, and you know that this is for entertainment purposes and that I'm not copywriting anything merely just borrowing to amuse myself.

Warning: Story does contain some mature content and mild swearing.

* * *

The next morning as promised, Killian came to pick up Morgan to take her to the airport. 

"Just a minute, wait up!" Mary K came rushing down the stairs, Dylan in one arm and luggage in the other,

"Mary K?" Morgan asked surprised,

"I'm coming with you, I can still fly until the next trimester but I'm not coming back before then I want you to be my mid wife,"

Morgan smiled, "Really?" Mary K nodded and smiled, "Well you're lucky we have a pull out bed!" Morgan said smiling

Mary K then she saw Killian, "Sorry about the other night" she said holding out her hand to shake his, "Let's start over, Hi I'm Mary K," she said, Killian took her hand and kissed it lightly,

"Killian, nice to meet you" he said.

"Okay, let's get this show on the road!" Mary K cried, Sean and Mary Grace came in, hugging their daughters,

"Be careful, both of you as soon as the baby comes let us know and we'll come out to you," Mary K nodded,

"Love you guys, see you soon" she said,

Killian took her bags off her and carried them out the car "I love you" Morgan said to the pair giving each a hug and a kiss, "See you both soon, take care," they nodded and smiled,

"Bye!" Mary K smiled, almost as if she were her old self again, the sisters walked outside and Mary K slid into the backseat of Killian's car.

"Morgan?" her father, Sean asked following them outside to wave them off, she turned to face him, "What about Das Boot?" he asked smiling, Morgan looked at her old beloved car that wasn't at its best anymore, it's horrid blue bonnet and hammered out sides, she threw the key to her father,

"Do whatever you want with her, she served me well"

Her father nodded and Morgan climbed into the front seat and then Killian closed the trunk shut, "See you folks later" he said to the Rowlands' and then he climbed in the drivers seat and made his way to JFK airport.

"Have you got everything?" Killian asked his little sister, once they were stood in the terminal Morgan nodded slowly with a sad look across her face, "Morgan, it's his loss," he said softly and pulled her into a hug,

Mary K came back from the ticket booth and managed to grab a ticket next to Morgan luckily. The brother and sister parted and Mary K hugged Killian, "Thanks for the ride" she smiled,

"Check in desk is over there," Mary K said, "We'd better get going,"

Morgan nodded, and looked back at Killian, "Thanks again Killian," she said, "For everything, you've been great," He smiled,

"What are big brothers for?" he said, "It'll be nice to see more of you though," Morgan nodded,

"You have my number" she said, "Give me a call and I'll let you know where I'll be"

She hugged him again, "Are you sure you want to leave under certain circumstances?" he asked,

Morgan nodded, "This way Hunter can be with Maggie and not have me in the way to worry about"

"Do you want me to come out there with you? I can help."

Morgan shook her life, "Don't disrupt your life because of me," she said, "I'm okay, really, I have a life there a coven with people who don't hate me," she laughed ironically,

Killian looked sad for her, "People don't hate you here" he said, "You once told me home is where Hunter is, are you sure about this?" Morgan nodded,

"If he can't be with me I want him to be happy one of us has to be, come see me whenever you like. Bye Killian," The girls turned and went to check in.

Killian decided to spend the day in New York he needed to get drunk.

"Okay" Mary K said, "What was all that about?" she asked

"I'll tell you later,"

Several hours later the sisters arrived in San Francisco and Rachel was stood waiting at the other end for them.

"Morgan!" Rachel smiled and raced over to her and threw her arms around her.

"Rachel? I thought you were at an audition today? I was going to get a cab!"

"Not on my watch!" she smiled, "How did it go?" she asked, Morgan sighed,

"We can talk about that later," she said, "but I'd like to introduce you to my sister, Mary K this is Rachel, Rachel, Mary K"

"It's nice to meet you," Mary K said, "Are you a witch too?" Rachel nodded and smiled,

"That's right I hear you're a catholic don't worry doll we don't worship satin and spill goats blood on the carpet, were just cool people like you who happen to have magickal talents!"

Mary K seemed to feel oddly reassured by that, "Wow but look at you, with a little girl and another one on the way who's the father?" Rachel asked, "Dead and buried for all I care!" Mary K said brightly.

"Okay, let's head home shall we?" Morgan said

Everyone nodded and they went out to the car.

Back at the girls apartment Morgan filled Rachel in on everything that happened, minus the little surprise, "Oh darling my poor sweetness," she said and pulled Morgan into a hug.

"Anyway," Mary K started, "What's all this what you and Killian were talking about at the airport, there's something you missed out,"

Morgan cleared her throat, "I'm pregnant," she told them

"Oh my god Morgan" Mary K cried happy for her,

Rachel understood how she really felt, "You poor dear," she said, "Don't worry, we'll help you through it all, Hunter is a fool to let you go,"

"But he should let me go, I should just get over the fact that things between Hunter and I have been dead since I left, he doesn't deserve that, and I don't deserve him"

"Morgan don't talk that way," Mary K said, "You had reasons you left to protect him, you were scared for youself and everyone you loved"

"I know all that, but after the reception I got back there that didn't matter, no one saw it that way and it hurts me to think that people so much as thought that I deserted them"

Later they had dinner and gathered in the living room with a film on in the background that no one was watching.

"So Mary K I hear you want to be an actress?" Rachel said,

Mary K nodded, "We'll I've just got a part on a soap I could get you in doing some extras parts" Mary K grinned,

"Really?" she asked

"Well Probably" Rachel smiled

"Right I'll leave you two to talk, I'm tired and depressed and I get to go back to work in the morning lucky me so I'll catch you both later," Morgan went to her room and looked around at the familiarity of the crimson walls and the red and cream bedspread she curled up with her pillow and cried herself to sleep


	16. sixteen

**Return To Me.**

_In Full Circle just before that Beltane Evening I've changed the series of events that follows... Morgan still believes that her dark heritage will still win out in her and leaves Widows Vale.  
Nine years later she returns to her family and to Hunter but what awaits her back home?_

A/n: Yay! Wonderful reviews and one flame... wow, that really wasn't called for! Well if your British like me and you watch The Catherine Tate Show then you'll know what I am about to say... achem "Am I bothered though? Look at my face, does it look bothered? Face? Bothered? Flame? Bothered? I AINT BOTHERED!" Hehe!! Makes me chuckle! Anyway moving on from the British comedy... here's the next chapter you've all been waiting for! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: You guys probably know by now I hate typing this... you know I'm not Cate Tiernan if I was I wouldn't be posting stories on here I would be publishing them, and you know that this is for entertainment purposes and that I'm not copywriting anything merely just borrowing to amuse myself.

Warning: Story does contain some mature content and mild swearing.

* * *

"Hunter?" Maggie tread carefully down the steps into the library in the basement, "What are you doing down here?" 

Hunter was sat at his desk looking at a photo frame Maggie couldn't see what it was of, he quickly put it in his drawer hoping Maggie didn't see, he begun scribbling down something in his book of shadows that was open in front of him on the desk

He saw her and smiled briefly and closed the book, "Nothing just like it down here is all," he said,

Maggie worried and put on a fake smile for him. She went over to the desk and sat on it in front of where he sat on his chair, she then put her arms over his shoulders and he rested his head in her lap and sighed heavily.

"Just give it a couple of days for things to settle down it'll be okay," Hunter sensed Bree and Robbie at the top of the stairs.

"No Bree, it's non of our business, you can't tell him," Robbie said

"I have to Robbie!" Bree argued back,

"Bree, please don't"

"Are you two okay up there?" Hunter called up the stairs

"Has Killian come back yet?" Robbie asked as the entered the basement, "No, not yet it's been two days" Hunter replied lifting his head and standing up.

"I know well say good bye for us we have to go back tonight our nanny can't take much more of the triplets, besides I'm at work in the morning."

Hunter nodded and smiled, "Okay then thanks for coming again same time next week?" the pair nodded, he shook Robbie's hand and pulled Bree into a hug,

"Be true to your heart" she whispered into his ear, she pulled away and smiled at him, he nodded.

Robbie looked sceptically at her wondering if she told him, she shook her head saying that she hadn't

"I'll follow you out" Hunter said following Bree and Robbie up the stairs.

When Maggie was sure she knew Hunter was at the door with Bree and Robbie, she opened up the drawer where she saw Hunter hide the photo frame, she saw it was a picture of him and Morgan when they were teenagers, they both looked so happy and so in love, Maggie felt something tugging at her heart and she thought it was guilt.

About half an hour after Robbie and Bree left, Hunter, Maggie and Sky were sat in the living room watching a bit of TV when they heard the door slam.

"Hi Killian" Hunter said not looking round, but knowing it was him entering the living room.

"Where the hell have you been?" Sky asked, "You've been gone two days" Killian nodded,

"Yeah stayed in New York with a friend, went to a couple of parties, I needed a stiff drink,"

"Know the feeling," Hunter said unintentionally loud, every looked at him, changing the subject quickly,

"How did Morgan go at the airport, was she okay?" he asked Killian shook his head,

"No man she looked a wreck she just needs time,"

Maggie shook her head from the couch, "Time?" she scoffed, "She's had 9 years isn't that enough?"

No one answered her

Hunter run his hands through his hair, "What's wrong baby?" Maggie asked rubbing his shoulders

"Nothing I'm just a bit stressed I'm fine," he said

Maggie smiled at him

Killian laughed, clearly he was still a bit intoxicated,

"What's you're problem?" Maggie asked

"He's clearly not fine," he said pointing at Hunter, "He's in love with Morgan and Morgan is in love with him,"

"I just can't do this" Hunter said standing up, "Killian keep your mouth shut, please,"

"Are you insane?" Killian asked, "Are you blind? You let your soul mate go!"

"No, his soul mate is right here" Maggie said linking her arm through Hunters,

"No" Killian argued back, "Hunter and Morgan are muirn beatha dans they've always known it, and somewhere in your deluded thoughts you know it too!"

Maggie looked at Hunter who face was hurt and confused, "Hunter?" Maggie asked

"Yes, Morgan is my soul mate, I've told you before Maggie, that fact will never change,"

"And you know what else?" Killian said, "Morgan's having his baby,"

"Killian that's pretty insensitive," Maggie said hurtfully,

"You realised Maggie and I just lost ours," Hunter said and then studied Killian's face, "Oh Goddess, you're being serious aren't you?"

Killian nodded, "You got Morgan knocked up, all I can say is you're a pretty fertile guy, Niall" Killian laughed

"I'm going to be a father? Morgan is having a baby? My baby?" Hunter sunk to the couch absorbing this knowledge, he smiled, "I'm going to be a daddy,"

"Hunter? What are you going to do?" Maggie asked looking hurt.

"Maggie I'm sorry you've been absolutely wonderful to me, you knew I've never loved you in that way and knew that I never could. I'm not being true to myself, you're a wonderful person and a wonderful friend but I need to be with who I love and I thought that by not being with Morgan I was making a point, to prove that I actually didn't need her after all the fuss I made trying to get her back after causing me such heartbreak by leaving in the first place, but I can't keep lying to myself, I do need her, I love her and now she needs me more than ever."

"Yes!" Sky and Killian cried standing to their feet, both being embarrassed after they realised what they had done.

"Hunter I just want you to be happy and if being with Morgan is what makes you happy, then go get her Hunter, she's lucky to have you"

"I'm sorry Maggie, really," she smiled,

"Don't worry about me, go!" Hunter smiled and kissed her on the cheek, "Thank you" he said and smiled at everyone else in the room

"Killian, what's her address?" he shrugged,

"She didn't give it to me, I only have her cell number,"

"I can't let her know I'm coming to see her, it might scare her off or upset her, she might run,"

"She won't Hunter I can assure you," Killian said,

"I can't take that chance," Hunter said firmly, "Right I'll start with her work, I know she works at the general hospital on the maternity ward, I'll start there, I'll put her number on my mobile and call her if I can't find her"

He grabbed his car keys and ran out to his car heading to JFK airport.

"One ticket to San Francisco please!" Hunter asked the attendant,

"The next flight leaves in less than an hour you better hurry! Would you like return or single?"

"Single" he said

"Okay, you need to check you and your luggage in over there," she said pointing at a booth then looked down realising he had no luggage,

"Didn't have time!" he said quickly as he ran off to check himself in.


	17. seventeen

**Return To Me.**

_In Full Circle just before that Beltane Evening I've changed the series of events that follows... Morgan still believes that her dark heritage will still win out in her and leaves Widows Vale.  
Nine years later she returns to her family and to Hunter but what awaits her back home?_

A/n: This is kind of a non - chapter - chapter if you catch my drift... you probably don't but you will once you've read it! Anyways please keep sending your feedback its great! I'm loving it! So to show my appreciation heres the next chapter! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: You guys probably know by now I hate typing this... you know I'm not Cate Tiernan if I was I wouldn't be posting stories on here I would be publishing them, and you know that this is for entertainment purposes and that I'm not copywriting anything merely just borrowing to amuse myself.

Warning: Story does contain some mature content and mild swearing.

* * *

"Welcome Back Morgan" Doctor Alyson Hart smiled as she walked past her in the locker room, 

"Thanks," Morgan said softly, she walked to her locker and changed into her uniform, folding her normal clothes up and putting them neatly in the locker. Slamming the door shut Morgan slumped down onto the bench and put her head in her hands

"Come on Morgan," she encouraged herself, "Got to keep busy,"

She rose from the bench and headed to the clocking machine, when she clocked in she felt a bit funny and ran to the bathroom to be sick. After completely turning her stomach inside out she walked out onto the ward and kept to herself and kept busy.

When it came to lunch time Morgan sat in the cafeteria by herself chewing pitifully on a sandwich.

"Don't look so sad it might never happen sugar," said a voice,

Morgan looked up and saw three of her fellow nurses and friends holding their lunch trays and sat down at the table with her

The nurse who spoke before smiled, she was a rather large black nurse named Tania Williams she was a wonderful person, she was so funny and had such a zest for life considering she was in her late 40's

"Rachel filled us in," said Tina Harper a small blonde with a Texan accent who along with Morgan just graduated medical school, "told us where you were going when she came to hand in your holiday form explaining your absence, she also called this morning saying you'll probably be a little down today and maybe a bit sick" she said winking and looking at Morgan's stomach

Morgan put her hand over her stomach suddenly self conscious, she didn't speak she just looked down at her plate with the sandwich on it almost as if she were willing it to eat itself

"What happened sweetness?" Georgina Taylor asked whilst re-tying up her long red hair into a messy bun on top of her head.

"You know how I told you I was in a care home when I was a child?" Morgan said stiffly

The three nurses nodded

"I lied, I was adopted as a baby, except I didn't know I was adopted. The year I found out I was 16 years old I went through a rough time and found out some terrible things about my real family that scared me so stupidly I ran away when I was 17 leaving behind my family, friends and my boyfriend Hunter, Rachel found out and convinced me to go back"

"Did it go well?" asked Tina, Georgina scowled at the small blonde, "Does it look like it went well?"

"It's okay," Morgan said, "I'm fine, it's just this boyfriend and I, spent the night together and then he said some things that in all fairness he had the right to say but he's with someone else now I knew he would have moved on but part of me hoped he'll always wait for me,"

"Why didn't you move on?" Georgina asked,

"Because I still love him, he's my soul mate he always will be"

"Aww," the other girls cooed,

"What's your honeys name?" Tania asked

"Hunter Niall," Morgan told then, quickly she changed the subject, "At least I managed to patch things up with my family, my little sister has come back with me, she's pregnant and she wants me to be her midwife and Rachel's going to try get her into acting,"

"That's cool!" Tina smiled

"I think I've got a chance to have a career in acting what you think girls?" Tania said making funny posing faces making Morgan laugh for the first time in days.

"So what are you doing tonight? I'm renting a couple of DVD's and I have ice cream and chocolate you can come round for a girly night if you want"

"I'd rather not, thanks not tonight anyway I just want mope around being miserable for a night or two"

"You'll be fine girl we'll get you back out there in the dating world!" Georgina smiled, "There's a new club opening this Saturday night you should come down with me and Tina"

Morgan smiled, "We'll it's not really my kind of thing,"

"Don't be stupid girl!" Tania cried, "You're going and as a matter of fact so am I"

"Okay then," Morgan said, "I'll come, but I can't drink" she said pointing at her stomach,

"Good girl!" Tina said patting Morgan on the head

"You need cheering up anyway and we'll be here to help you" Georgina smiled


	18. eighteen

**Return To Me.**

_In Full Circle just before that Beltane Evening I've changed the series of events that follows... Morgan still believes that her dark heritage will still win out in her and leaves Widows Vale.  
Nine years later she returns to her family and to Hunter but what awaits her back home?_

A/n: Thanks again for your encouraging reviews! This story is dedicated to all of you! Since you've been absolutely amazing I'm updating as quickly as possible to make sure you're satisfied! But that doesn't mean you have to stop sending in those reviews! I Love them so keep them coming in! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: You guys probably know by now I hate typing this... you know I'm not Cate Tiernan if I was I wouldn't be posting stories on here I would be publishing them, and you know that this is for entertainment purposes and that I'm not copywriting anything merely just borrowing to amuse myself.

Warning: Story does contain some mature content and mild swearing.

* * *

When Hunter got off the plane he ran for a cab, "General Hospital please," he said, the cabbie nodded and took him there. 

Arriving at the hospital he paid the driver and ran inside to the reception desk, "Can you point me to the Maternity ward please?" the receptionist smiled at him

"Are you going to be a daddy?" she said in an annoying patronising voice,

"No, well yes but um not yet, oh, err can you just please direct me there?" she nodded

"Third floor, its sign posted when you get out of the lift," he nodded

"Thank you very much," he said he jogged over to the lift and it opened for him straight away.

Inside he pushed the button for the third floor and when the lift doors reopened he followed the signs to the maternity ward he cast out his senses he knew she had been around and recently, but wasn't sure if she was still in the building he walked to the Maternity station where there was a smiley blonde nurse sat.

"Hello, can I help you?" she asked brightly he noticed her thick Texan accent,

"Yes, is Morgan Rowlands here? She works here" he asked, she shook her head,

"I'm sorry hun, there's no Morgan Rowlands here,"

Hunter's heart sunk, had she lied to him? No, Hunter remembered she went by Harris in San Francisco

"You'll probably know her as Morgan Harris!" Hunter blurted out

"Oh Morgan Harris!" she smiled, "I'm sorry sugar you just missed her, her shift finished about 15 minutes ago," she said,

"Where could I find her?" he asked,

"At home, she said she had no plans tonight"

"I'm sorry I have her cell number but I lost her address and I flew here from New York to surprise her can you tell me where she lives please?"

She pulled a face, "Oh, I don't know" she said, "Morgan is a very private person, I don't know if she would want me to give it out and besides it's against regulations"

"I understand, really I do, but try to understand me I need to speak with her it's really important,"

"And I understand sir but it is against our polices, I could take a message for you if you wish and I'll make sure she gets it in the morning,"

Hunter nodded, "Okay then," he said giving up, "My name his Hunter Niall,"

The girls eyes flashed up, "You're Hunter Niall?" she asked

"Yes! Did she talk to you about me? Please you have to help me I love her, I'm so, so in love with her, please help me," the nurse smiled she took out a piece of paper and scribbled an address down on it then put her fingers to her lips "Ssh!" she said

Hunter smiled, "Thank you so much!"

In the last couple of days since Morgan had come back she had noticed a sudden closeness between Mary K and Rachel and Morgan had begun to think that there maybe something there, a bit more than friendship. _Maybe Mary K was serious about giving up on men after all, _she thought._ Well good for them, they both deserve happiness and they would be very good for each other,_

But her suspicions were confirmed when she found Rachel and Mary K kissing on the couch after she had come in from work, she had cloaked herself and gone out for a walk not to disturb them.

Opposite their building was a park she crossed the road and sat down in a bench and pulled out the rest of her sandwich she had not eaten at lunch, she sighed, _someone has to be happy. _She rubbed her stomach lovingly, "At least we'll have each other," she said aloud

With her back to the building Morgan didn't see Hunter climbing out of a cab and running into the block of apartments.

He ran up the 8 flights of stairs since the lifts were in use and out of breath he knocked on the door, "Morgan?" He called, noticing there were blocks on the apartment from sensing inside, "Morgan are you in? Please open the door!"

The door was opened by a woman with bright green eyes and curly red hair, "You must be Rachel," he said panting out of breath, she nodded slowly, Mary K appeared in the doorframe behind Rachel.

"Hunter?" she gasped,

"Oh _you're_ Hunter" Rachel stated, he nodded,

"Is Morgan here? Please I really need to speak to her,"

Mary K looked at him sceptically, "I thought you were with that Maggie now?" Rachel asked, he shook her head,

"We were never really together, we were close friends yeah and there was just one night when… anyway that's not why I'm here where is she Mary K? Please I need her,"

Rachel smiled, "I'm sorry darling but she's not come home yet, she was supposed to finish a little while ago, maybe she stopped off somewhere, would you like to come in and wait for her?"

Hunter nodded, "thank you," he noticed the lights were dim and the TV was on mute playing a mushy chick flick and there were half eaten plates of Italian food on the table, once he was inside he could cast his senses, Mary K's daughter was asleep in one of the bedrooms.

"I'm sorry I'm I interrupting anything?" he said, the women shook their heads,

"It's okay chickpea," Rachel smiled, Hunter liked Rachel she seemed to be a really nice person, he hoped that she really looked after his Morgan for him all these years

Hunter stood by the sliding glass doors that led onto the balcony that looked out onto the park across the road. "It's a nice view isn't it?" Rachel smiled, Hunter didn't really notice, he was just praying Morgan was okay, so he turned to look at the view, and he saw someone sitting on one of the benches with long brown hair, he recognised the back of that head,

He smiled, "The best view," he said he looked around and noticed two confused faces "I'll be back soon" he said and ran out of the apartment

"What was all that about?" Mary K asked, Rachel stood up from the couch she and Mary K were sat on and walked over to the doors and smiled, "Look," she said pointing out the window.

Mary K walked over and then smiled when she saw Morgan sat on a bench, the two girls smiled, Rachel put her arms around Mary K and tenderly stroked her swollen belly, and watched, waiting for what was to come


	19. nineteen

**Return To Me.**

_In Full Circle just before that Beltane Evening I've changed the series of events that follows... Morgan still believes that her dark heritage will still win out in her and leaves Widows Vale.  
Nine years later she returns to her family and to Hunter but what awaits her back home?_

A/n: Thank so much for your reviews! I can't believe it! It's great hearing what you have to say! I'm so glad that you're enjoying reading this it's the whole point of me writing! Please continue sending in those fabulous reviews and please Enjoy!

Disclaimer: You guys probably know by now I hate typing this... you know I'm not Cate Tiernan if I was I wouldn't be posting stories on here I would be publishing them, and you know that this is for entertainment purposes and that I'm not copywriting anything merely just borrowing to amuse myself.

Warning: Story does contain some mature content and mild swearing.

* * *

Hunter pushed open the apartment building doors and crossed the road to the park he cast his senses and headed towards Morgan. 

When he got closer she was already looking in his direction,

Okay her being a more powerful witch ruined the element of surprise for him, she lifted her bag of her knee and hauled it over her shoulder next to her and gracefully rose to face Hunter.

"Morgan," he said lightly, trying to gain his breath back,

"Hunter why are you here?" she asked, her voice already breaking, "What about Maggie?"

"Morgan, I was never in love with Maggie, whatever was between us is over,"

Morgan gave a pained laugh "You were going to have a baby together,"

"This is a terrible thing to say I know but that child wasn't meant to be which is why it didn't survive. It wasn't meant to live because the Goddess knew that me and you are supposed to have another chance, I know that now. We're soul mates Morgan, that will never change"

Hunter took a couple of steps closer and Morgan took one back, "Morgan please, Maggie knows I've come for you, she understands you and I are meant to be together and you know that as well as I do,"

"Hunter I can't just pretend I walked out on us for the last 9 years then being with you again it'll just make me regret everything, we live separate lives now,"

"Morgan the only place in this world I belong is with you," Morgan felt a warm happy tear slide down her cheek, "I thought being with Maggie would be the safer option, to protect me from hurting again, protect me from going over that edge where I obsessed over you, but Morgan you are all I need and want out of life! I need you, I love you so much"

Morgan smiled and threw her arms around Hunter, they shared a passionate kiss and when they broke apart they rested their foreheads against each others and smiled at each other, "I love you," Hunter smiled.

"I love you too" Morgan said bursting into tears of happiness,

"Morgan, I don't want to loose you again I want us to get a house out here, so you can keep your job and your friends, your coven. Kithic can fall into Killian's hands. I want to make our love official,"

He reached into his pocket and pulled out something small and shiny, he rubbed it on his sweater and folded his hand over it, he took Morgan's left hand in his and lowered himself down onto one knee

"Morgan my love of this life and every other will you join me in hand fasting? Will you be my wife?"

Morgan nodded, "Yes" she grinned, she kissed him, "Yes, yes, yes!" she cried, Hunter smiled and opened his palm revealing a beautiful gold ring with a sapphire in between two diamonds, he gently placed the ring on Morgan's wedding finger and stood up.

Hunter picked up his wife to be and swung her around in the air. He put he gently back down and wrapped his arms around her.

"I've waited years for this day," Hunter said, Morgan's eyes teared up and she couldn't stop the smiled spreading wider across her face, she planted a soft kissed on his lips. "I love you" Hunter said, "I've always loved you,"

"I love you too," Morgan said "Hunter, I have to tell you something," she started

He put his finger to her lips, "I know" he said smiling and kissed her cheek

"You know?" she repeated

Hunter nodded and placed a hand over her stomach, "This is ours" he said, "Part of you and a part of me, our child,"

Morgan gave a light hearted laugh through her tears, Hunter wiped her eyes and pulled her in for a deep passionate kiss.

"Aww aren't they sweet?" Rachel said as she and Mary K watched them through the window, they shared a quick kiss of their own.

"Let's give them some privacy," Mary K suggested as they went to sit on the couch, "We can finish our date," Rachel smiled, "So Mary K, Morgan tells me you're a Catholic, that might be a problem with me being Wiccan and everything" she said trying to make conversation, Mary K nodded slowly,

"I was a long time ago not since Morgan left, my faith was destroyed"

Rachel nodded sympathetically and then smiled, "So I heard, but look around, everyone has some sort of a religion and everybody needs to have faith in something, Morgan said you were a devout Catholic, after all this and what's happened everyone is happy again you've been reunited your sister, she's in love and I'm falling in love…" she said trailing off leaving Mary K smiling at her "Everyone is happy and things are okay, hasn't that restored your faith?" Mary K shook her head,

"Not in Catholicism it gave me faith in Magick, in you I want you to show me Wicca, show me your faith" Rachel nodded, they smiled at each other and kissed.

When they parted Rachel picked up the nearest candle and focused on it a second before the wick ignited, Rachel smiled in the glow of the candle and she placed it back down on the coffee table, "Wow," Mary K gasped,

"You're sister taught me that," she said,

"Morgan?"

Rachel nodded, "Morgan is the most powerful witch of this generation if you could see the beautiful things she has done and can do, Mary K, it's amazing,"

"I remember something, about nine years ago, not long before she came here, there was an Ice skating accident with our aunt Eileen's wife, then girlfriend Paula, she had cracked her head open on the ice and nearly died, Morgan had done something to her and made it better, she still had to go to hospital to be stitched up but the Doctor said there were signs of a brain haemorrhage but couldn't see anything wrong anywhere like it had been Magickally healed,"

Rachel smiled and nodded, "That would have been correct, your sister is a wonderful healer, did she tell you she healed a little boy with leukaemia before she left home too?" Mary K shook her head astonished,

"She's an angel of Mercy," she said,

Rachel again shook her head, "She's a Goddess,"


	20. twenty

**Return To Me.**

_In Full Circle just before that Beltane Evening I've changed the series of events that follows... Morgan still believes that her dark heritage will still win out in her and leaves Widows Vale.  
Nine years later she returns to her family and to Hunter but what awaits her back home?_

A/n: I'm back aren't you all happy? Well this story is almost over now... I know, sad but true, but I shall see how many more chapters I can drag out of it before it is truely over! Again thanks to everyone who has reviewed it's really good to see, a real big confidence boost... it's like yeah I'm a good author! Well sort of, I'm not publishing good but good enough to have stories on here! Anyways sorry that was my little ramble you can get back to the story now... Enjoy! cough REVIEW cough

Disclaimer: You guys probably know by now I hate typing this... you know I'm not Cate Tiernan if I was I wouldn't be posting stories on here I would be publishing them, and you know that this is for entertainment purposes and that I'm not copywriting anything merely just borrowing to amuse myself.

Warning: Story does contain some mature content and mild swearing.

* * *

"Hunter what are you doing?" Morgan giggled 

A few months later Hunter had moved his life over to San Francisco to be with Morgan.

Mary K had also moved to be with Rachel, Mary K had now begun her life as Wiccan and Morgan's coven had become mixed with both Male & Female members.

Hunter and Morgan were saving up for their own place so currently they were still living with Mary K and Rachel.

Hunter nuzzled Morgan's neck and delicately stroked her thighs.

"Hunter!" Morgan giggled,

They were sat in the living room on the couch they had just finished off a skilfully cooked three course dinner courtesy of Hunter, Trout with a lemon dripping followed by Roasted duck in a raspberry gravy with roasted vegetables and then an apple and blackberry tart with cream for desert.

"I haven't used my cooking skills like that for a long time," Hunter said looking across at the table with the dirty empty plates occupying it.

"You really didn't have to go to all that trouble" Morgan smiled

"I want tonight to be special," Hunter said

He lay at the side of Morgan on the couch as they made out, Morgan slid her hands up Hunter's back feeling his smooth skin and rubbed her ever so slightly rounded belly. Her pregnancy was just beginning to show now.

Morgan had undone Hunter's shirt and together they relieved Morgan of her sweater.

Hunter was impressed yet also disappointed that now she actually wore a bra, she had filled out and had grown to a least a C cup size her hips had widened and developed soft curves finally making Morgan feel feminine and beautiful, _thank you pregnancy_, she thought.

Suddenly they both heard the front door opening and Rachel and Mary K talking, Morgan and Hunter grinned and they got up and ran off to the bedroom.

Once in there they couldn't keep their hands off each other, Hunter gently pushed Morgan up against the wall and ran his hand up her skirt teasing her by twiddling with her underwear as he kissed her neck.

Morgan unfastened Hunters jeans and slid her hand inside caressing his inner thigh, he moaned softly and moved his kisses to the top of her breasts and then down to her belly. He reached his other hand round her back and unfastened her bra clasp and whipped it off her. He grinned slyly and ran his hand up her skirt and pulled down her underwear letting them fall to her ankles.

Hunter lowered his jeans and boxers and lifted Morgan's legs round his waist and penetrated her, moving his kisses back upto her neck and collarbone and Morgan let out a moan.

Hunter turned them around and lowered Morgan onto the bed.

In the living room, Rachel and Mary K saw the empty plates of food, saw the lit candles and finally saw Morgan's sweater on the floor.

"Eww," Mary K said, as she heard muffled moans and groans from Hunter and Morgan's bedroom.

Mary K struggled to sit down and Rachel helped lower her down then she took Hunter and Morgan's dishes into the kitchen and then sat down besides Mary K and put her arm around her and rubbed her bulging belly.

"I hope this baby comes soon" Mary K groaned, "I'm about ready to pop!" she said

Rachel laughed and kissed her lovers cheek.

Then the buzzer went off. "That will be Meredith bringing Dylan back from school, she went to Suzie's for dinner," Mary K said

"I'll get it," Rachel said to Mary K who struggled to get up.

"I'm not an invalid, I can do it!" Mary K said still struggling

Rachel shook her head and grinned to herself and continued walking towards the door

"Come on up!" Rachel said into the buzzer and she let the proud soccer mom into the building.

The was a rap at the door and Rachel answered

"Hello! You must be Rachel?" the smiley mother asked,

Rachel nodded "Yes that's right, sorry Mary K is stuck in the couch at the minute!" she laughed,

Meredith laughed, "I don't miss being pregnant at all," she said a now 8 year old Dylan was pulled into Rachel's arms for a hug,

"Bye Suzie!" Dylan waved to her friend who was holding Meredith's hand, the other child smiled and waved back and with that she ran into the living room to see her mother

"Thanks for taking care of Dylan for us" Rachel said

"Anytime," Meredith replied and "See you later," she turned and headed back downstairs

Rachel closed the door and headed into the living room and she saw Mary K clutching her stomach her face bright red and she was whimpering in pain and there was a wet patch on the couch.

"Oh Goddess!" Rachel exclaimed

"Mommy's hurt!" Dylan cried

"No darling the baby's coming!" she told the child.

Hunter and Morgan lay at each other's side and Hunter was running his fingers through her hair, "I'm glad you left your hair long," Hunter said absently

There was a rap at the door

"Morgan? Hunter? I'm really sorry to interrupt but we need you, Mary K's waters just broke!"

"We'll be right out!" Morgan said she kissed Hunter's cheek, "Sorry to cut this short, it was wonderful" she said, then she leaned in and kissed him full on the mouth

Hunter nodded, "It was wonderful," he said when she pulled away, he lay there smiling at her Morgan stopped to smile back "Hurry up, your sister needs you!" he laughed

She threw on a pair of jeans which she only just managed to get into now with her being four months pregnant and a loose t shirt just as Hunter was getting out of bed to throw clothes on himself too.

"Come on then!" Morgan said as she walked out the room, "Rachel you take Dylan, Hunter help me get Mary K into the lift we'll take her in my car downstairs! Oh Rachel grab her hospital overnight bag!"

"Come on Mary K," Morgan and Hunter helped her out the couch and got her to the hospital


	21. twenty one

**Return To Me.**

_In Full Circle just before that Beltane Evening I've changed the series of events that follows... Morgan still believes that her dark heritage will still win out in her and leaves Widows Vale.  
Nine years later she returns to her family and to Hunter but what awaits her back home?_

A/n: Okay guys! Thanks again for the reviews... not many more chapters to come but lets see how long I can pull chapters out of my hat before the story turns crap!! Here's what you've waited for, the next chapter! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: You guys probably know by now I hate typing this... you know I'm not Cate Tiernan if I was I wouldn't be posting stories on here I would be publishing them, and you know that this is for entertainment purposes and that I'm not copywriting anything merely just borrowing to amuse myself.

Warning: Story does contain some mature content and mild swearing.

* * *

Mary K had been set up in her own private delivery room, and Rachel was at her side holding her hand. 

Morgan had gone to her locker to change into her scrubs and when she came out she walked past Hunter who was playing with Dylan in the waiting room.

She smiled at him, _he will make a good father_, she thought.

Hunter looked up at her and shared a smile with his fiancée, Morgan knelt down in front of the child, "You're mommy is going to be okay Dylan, soon you'll have a new baby sister!"

Dylan smiled "Look after my mommy!" she said

"Of course I will Dylan, now you stay here with Uncle Hunter if you want anything just ask and he'll get it for you okay?"

The child nodded, "Good girl," Morgan said and then rose to her feet, "Look after her for me Hunter,"

Hunter smiled, "You know I will,"

"Will you also call my parents? Let them know" Hunter nodded, "Thanks,"

Morgan went into her sister's room where Tania and Tina were scrubbing up and Morgan went over to give them a briefing.

"Okay ladies Mary K is 9 and a half months pregnant so if luck's on our side we'll be expecting a quick delivery, Tina how many centimetres is she dilated?"

Tina looked down at her chart, "Last time we check she was 8cm, she's moving along quickly,"

"What about her contractions?" Morgan asked then

"Every minute now," Tania told her,

"Good," Morgan said

Across the room Mary K let out a scream followed by a yell from Rachel since Mary was tightly clutching to her hand.

Morgan smiled, "Another contraction?" she asked her little sister

"A really big one, something's wrong!" Mary K

Morgan's smile faded and she looked down, "No," she said looking up into Mary K's eyes, "Everything is fine, she ready to come out," Standing up straight Morgan turned to her collegues, "She's already at 10 cm's ladies!"

Tania and Tina rushed over to the delivery table, Tania started timing the difference between Mary K's cries "contractions are every 20 seconds now!" she said

"Already?" Morgan asked Tania nodded,

"Okay this baby is coming and now!" Morgan said "Positions ladies please!"

Just over half an hour later Mary K had given birth to a beautiful 8 pound 12 oz baby, Morgan had cut the umbilical cord and wrapped the child up in white cotton sheets.

"Oh Mary K she's gorgeous!" Morgan said handing her new niece to her little sister

"Of course," Mary K smiled. Rachel kissed Mary K's forehead

"What are you going to call her?" Tania asked

Mary K looked up at her partner, "What do you think Rach?" she asked her,

"We talked about a few names the other night, I still really like Amelia, we could have Mia for short,"

Tina smiled "That's cute," she said

Mary K smiled and looked down at the time baby in her arms.

"She's so precious," she said, "God I really need a cigarette!" she breathed

Everyone laughed, "No you don't" Rachel warned, "You quit remember."

Morgan went out to fetch Hunter and Dylan.

"Dylan, this is your baby sister Mia"

Hunter put his arms around Morgan, "Well done Love," he said

"Did you call our parents?" Mary K asked,

Hunter nodded, "They said they'll be out on the next flight in, they said they're bringing Porcha"

"Right, Hunter and I will take Dylan home leave you two alone for a bit, you'll be in over night so we'll pick you up tomorrow morning"

Rachel smiled at her friend of nearly 10 years, "Thank you Morgan," she said,

Morgan nodded and took Dylan's hand, "Come on kid lets go home"

In the car Hunter drove and he smiled to himself, Morgan kept glancing over at him, catching his smile. He pulled the car up outside a strange house.

"Hunter what are you doing?" she asked

He pointed at the house, "You see that?" he asked, Morgan nodded, "That's our home, two weeks ago I put an offer in for it which they excepted, I filled it with furniture and now all we have to do is move the rest of our stuff in,"

"Oh my god! Hunter!" Morgan cried she flung her arms around him and kissed his cheek "How can you afford this?" she asked

"What do you think I do when your at the hospital Morgan?" he said, Morgan shrugged, "I got a job pays quite well, I'm teaching at Dubhlan Cuan"

"The Scottish Wiccan school I was accepted into?" Hunter nodded, Morgan raised her eyebrows, "In Scotland?" Again he nodded, "Isn't it a bit of a commute?" she laughed

"I was given a magickal aid to get me there everyday" he grinned, "I've become an expert in teleporting"

"I'm bored!" came a voice in the back, Morgan and Hunter giggled

"Dylan that's our new house what do you think?"

"It's pretty!"

"Dylan?" Hunter said turning to face the child in the backseat, "How good are you at painting?" he asked her


	22. twenty two

**Return To Me.**

_In Full Circle just before that Beltane Evening I've changed the series of events that follows... Morgan still believes that her dark heritage will still win out in her and leaves Widows Vale.  
Nine years later she returns to her family and to Hunter but what awaits her back home?_

A/n: Where is everyone? Have we lost interest? Sorry it's been a while but I'm now caught up with all my typed up chapters which mean I now have to start writing the final chapter(s) for this story now!!! So bare with me on this! Anyways keep reviewing! Enjoy! x

Disclaimer: You guys probably know by now I hate typing this... you know I'm not Cate Tiernan if I was I wouldn't be posting stories on here I would be publishing them, and you know that this is for entertainment purposes and that I'm not copywriting anything merely just borrowing to amuse myself.

Warning: Story does contain some mature content and mild swearing.

* * *

The next morning an extremely tired Morgan took Dylan with her to the hospital to pick up Mary K and Rachel, they got a call from the Rowlands' last night and they were due in at the airport in a few minutes so Hunter was on his way to pick them up. 

Morgan rapped lightly on the door of Mary K's room and let herself in Rachel was sat on the big arm chair staring into the cot,

"Hey," Morgan said with Dylan tucked under one arm, "Where's Mary K?" she asked

"Just getting changed," Rachel smiled, she looked exhausted and she continued looking down at the tiny child

"Isn't she precious?" Morgan said, Rachel nodded,

"She kind of looks a bit like you" Rachel smiled,

"How's that?" Morgan asked coming over and taking a look at the child only a few hours old "I'm not related by blood,"

"She has your smile," Rachel said, Morgan smiled, "That smile!" Rachel laughed, "I want to thank you Morgan for everything"

"Why?" she smiled, "What have I done?" she asked

"You brought 3 gorgeous girls into my life" Rachel replied taking Dylan into her arms

"You're welcome," Morgan said humbly

Just then Mary K walked in.

"Worst part about getting pregnant is that you're still fat even after you've had it," she said studying herself in the mirror.

Morgan and Rachel laughed, "Don't tell me that now!" Morgan said rubbing a hand over her bump

Mary K gave her sister a hug and then studied her head for a moment

"Morgan?" she said, "Why do you have pink flecks of paint in your hair?"

"Oh!" Morgan said putting her hands on her hair,

"You'll see Mommy, lets go!" Dylan said taking her mothers hand and dragging her out of the room.

"Dylan? You think I'm forgetting something?" Mary K said to her daughter. Morgan laughed and picked up the tiny child from the crib and delicately handed her to Mary K

Dylan smiled and took Rachel's hand.

When they arrived back at the apartment Morgan who was carrying Mary K's baby stuff put it neatly to one side and took Dylans hand, Rachel smiled at Morgan she could sense what was going on, Morgan and Dylan hurried into the living room.

"What's got into those two?" Mary K laughed

"I think I know" Rachel said "Come on," Allowing Mary K to walk ahead Rachel took Mia off her and stood a little bit behind and then watched as her girlfriend switched on the light in the living room and jump a mile when people shouted 'SURPRISE!' at her, streamers were flying at her balloons floated to the ceiling next to a banner reading 'congratulations'

"Oh my God!" Mary K exclaimed

In the living room was her parents, Hunter, Sky, her friend Porcha and of course Morgan and Dylan.

"Hey you guys!" Mary K went and hugged her parents

"Where's the little bundle?" her mother asked

Rachel stood forward holding the baby out to her girlfriends mother who took it in her arms carefully, "You must be Rachel," Sean said smiling at the girl, Rachel nodded

"Yes, it's very nice to meet the both of you," she said

"And you too, we've heard a lot about you," Mary Grace smiled

Just then the doorbell rang, "I'll answer that," Rachel said smiling

A few moments later she returned with Bree and Robbie behind her "Sorry we're late!" Bree said, "We couldn't get a baby sitter and the flight was delayed yada yada yada! But we're here now!"

"Right yes!" Hunter said clearing his voice, "Now everyone is here, Mary K we have a surprise for you"

Mary K grinned from ear to ear, "A nice surprise?"

Morgan nodded "Yes, for you, Rachel, Dylan and baby Amelia. Follow us," Hunter took his beloved's hand and together they led Rachel and Mary K and everyone else who also followed to Dylans room.

"What's in here?" Mary K asked getting excited, she loved surprises

Morgan opened the door, and Mary K and Rachel gasped, Dylans _old _room, where it was cream before was now painted a soft yellow with a fluffy cream carpet and now in the centre of the room was a pine cradle and pine furniture and soft toys filled the rest of the room,

Tears came to Mary K's eyes, "This is now Mia's nursery" Morgan announced,

Mary K was speechless and threw her arms around her big sister with happy tears rolling down her cheeks, "Morgan, Hunter it's gorgeous, when did you two do all this?"

"Last night it took a long time, actually it was all Hunter's idea," Morgan told her,

Mary K smiled and turned to Hunter and hugged him and placed a kiss on his cheek "Thank you" she said

"I helped!" Cried a voice, Mary K laughed and looked down and picked up her daughter Dylan.

"And where will you be sleeping now?" she asked then looked at Morgan, "Oh god where will she be sleeping? And that doesn't explain the pink paint"

"No" Morgan agreed and then they closed the door of Mia's room and opened the door to the far right which was Hunter and Morgan's room, "but this does"

Everyone looked in at a pink girly room, fit for a princess, "Dylan's room"

Mary K and Rachel both turned to Morgan and Hunter, "You've moved out?" Rachel asked

"Hunter got us a house," Morgan smiled, "We couldn't live together forever, theres not enough space with you two and your beautiful girls and with us having one on the way. Hunter surprised me he'd put an offer in for a house and we got it!"

"Wow congratulations" Bree cried

"Is it still here in San Francisco?" Rachel asked

Morgan nodded, "Yes, only two blocks from the hospital"

"Well this is a cause for more celebrating!" Mary K cried, "Champagne all round, except for the children and Morgan who can't drink!" she laughed

"Oh haha!" Morgan said sarcastically

"You'll get used to it!" Mary K laughed


	23. twenty three

**Return To Me.**

_In Full Circle just before that Beltane Evening I've changed the series of events that follows... Morgan still believes that her dark heritage will still win out in her and leaves Widows Vale.  
Nine years later she returns to her family and to Hunter but what awaits her back home?_

A/n: Hey guys, after some ideas that floated into my head I decided that it wasn't the end for this story yet! I've got another extra twist to it and I'm sure you're going to like it, please read and review, Enjoy!

Disclaimer: You guys probably know by now I hate typing this... you know I'm not Cate Tiernan if I was I wouldn't be posting stories on here I would be publishing them, and you know that this is for entertainment purposes and that I'm not copywriting anything merely just borrowing to amuse myself.

Warning: Story does contain some mature content and mild swearing.

* * *

_Two Months Later…_

"Morgan you look gorgeous, you're glowing" Bree beamed

Morgan stood in her bedroom wearing a white gown that complimented her baby bump. She wore a permanent smile on her face these days, but today was special, it was her wedding day.

Sky and Alwyn were helping Morgan put the finishing touches to her hair, which hung in loose ringlets and gripped back, white flowers decorated it. Mary K was also adding finishing touches but to her make up, Bree was finishing Dylan's hair and Rachel was stood watching with a smile, rocking baby Mia to sleep in her arms .

They were having their hand-fasting in a beautiful park under an arch the local high priestess, and a good friend of Morgan's, Jacqueline Susset was performing the ceremony.

The girls stood around Morgan and then her mother came in smiling proudly. "Morgan dear, you look beautiful" she walked over to her daughter and rest her hands on her bump, "I'm so happy for you," she said and kissed her daughters cheek.

"Hey, hey!" Mary K cried, "You'll ruin her make up," Morgan laughed

"Let me take her," Mary Grace said going over to Rachel and taking Dylan from her arms, "You need to finish getting ready, the car is here to take me and the bridesmaids" she announced, "You're father is downstairs waiting for you, you're car will be here soon" She told Morgan.

Sky, Alwyn, Rachel, Mary K and Dylan followed Mary Grace downstairs, they all looked beautiful Dylan's dress was different the others, the top part of it was red and the bottom half was cream and the skirt was puffy, she was the flower girl she was to walk ahead of Morgan laying the aisle with red and white rose petals.

The other girls were all in red satin, with beautiful, yet each one unique, hairstyles all gripped into place with the decoration of little white flowers.

They filed into the car and made their way to the venue.

When the bridesmaids and Morgan's mother arrived, Killian, who was Hunter's best man ran over to Sky and pulled him to one side. "Have you seen or heard from Hunter this Morning?" he asked her

Sky shook her head and then instinctively looked around for her cousin, "Where is he?" she asked

"I don't know!" Killian cried, "We were all dressed and ready to go and he went upstairs to fetch his cufflinks and never came back down!"

"What?" Sky cried

"I tried scrying and I cast my senses and everything but I can't find him anywhere!"

"He couldn't have just disappeared Killian! For Christ's sake!" Sky looked around, "God Morgan's going to be here any minute, let me just see if I can sense him, I've got a stronger connection to him I may be able to feel him"

Killian nodded his agreement and watched as Sky closed her eyes and stood very still for the next minute or two. She reluctantly opened her eyes, "I can't sense him anywhere, he didn't even reply to my witch messages,"

"Nor mine" Killian said,

"Bloody hell what are we going to do?" Sky cried.

Just then Bree and Rachel came over, "Is everything okay?" Bree asked, "We sensed a heated discussion and came over before Mary K and Mary Grace get distressed,"

"Hunter's gone" Killian explained

"Gone?" Rachel asked, "As in he's done a runner?"

"No, Hunter would never do that" Bree said firmly, "He loves Morgan to much to hurt her,"

"Maybe but also put into consideration that Morgan walked out on him for NINE years, what if this is his payback?" Rachel said with arms folded

"No," Sky, Killian and Bree said all at the same time.

"Hunter understands Morgan's reasons for leaving, and he forgives her, he's far too loyal to get the love of his life, his muirn beatha dans, back, get her pregnant, propose to her and then walk out. He's not petty and doesn't seek vengeance. He wouldn't especially not on Morgan." Sky told her

Just then Alwyn came over, "Hunter's not here" she said, "Where is he?"

"We think he's done a runner," Rachel said

"No we don't, you know Hunter would never do that" Sky told Alwyn, Alwyn nodded,

"Then why else would he not be here?!" Rachel demanded, "If he hurts Morgan, I swear I will find him and kill him myself!"

Ignoring Rachel's irrationality Sky continued, "I think something's seriously wrong"

"Oh Goddess, Morgan's car is here!" Alwyn gasped, "What are we going to do?"

Sky ran over to the car, and stopped it in it's tracks. She opened the passenger door to see Morgan and her father,

"Sky?" Morgan queried, "What's wrong?"

"Mr Rowlands would it be possible for me to have a word with Morgan in private?" Sky asked

"Sure..." he said eyeing her skeptically

"Thanks" she said sliding into the car after he got out.

"What's going on Sky, you feel… panicked" Morgan said, her face showing new lines of worry

"Morgan, I'm really sorry but Hunter's missing"

"Missing?" Morgan said

"We've tried scrying, casting our senses, sending witch messages everything!"

"Hunter's gone? Does he not want to marry me?"

"Morgan I have no doubt in my heart that Hunter loves you more than anything and wants nothing more than to be your husband"

"You think he was taken?" Morgan asked, Sky nodded.


	24. twenty four

**Return To Me.**

_In Full Circle just before that Beltane Evening I've changed the series of events that follows... Morgan still believes that her dark heritage will still win out in her and leaves Widows Vale.  
Nine years later she returns to her family and to Hunter but what awaits her back home?_

A/n: Thanks again for your wonderful reviews I'm so glad you guys are enjoying this... there's lost of angst it's all very sad! Anyways sorry for the delay lots of stories to update in so little time... anyways please read, review and more importantly, Enjoy!

Disclaimer: You guys probably know by now I hate typing this... you know I'm not Cate Tiernan if I was I wouldn't be posting stories on here I would be publishing them, and you know that this is for entertainment purposes and that I'm not copywriting anything merely just borrowing to amuse myself.

Warning: Story does contain some mature content and mild swearing.

* * *

"I'm going to kill that son of a bitch when I find him," Sean Rowlands muttered.

The wedding was cancelled the guests were sent home each giving Morgan a look of concern as they left.

Morgan's parents, Mary K, Rachel, Alwyn, Sky, Killian and Morgan were sat around the dinning table at Rachel and Mary K's apartment.

Mary K's daughters were fast asleep in their bedrooms.

"Please explain to me again what's happening?" Mary Grace said

"We don't know Mrs. Rowlands" Sky said honestly, "Hunter's gone, but we know that there is no way on this earth Hunter would leave Morgan at the altar, you know how he feels about her"

"So you expect us to believe he was taken?" Sean said skeptically, "Why would anybody take a fully grown man on his wedding day? And how would they?"

"Maybe someone who has a grudge on him or on Morgan," Killian said, "Believe us there are many possibilities,"

"Being... what you _are_ has done nothing but cause our family misery, Morgan you're coming home with us," Mary Grace said,

"Mom," Mary K said quietly, "That's not going to help anyone,"

"You too," Mary Grace told her youngest daughter

"Mom, were two grown women now, we make our own choices! And I'm staying right here. We all believe… no, we all _know_ Hunter didn't walk out on her something is wrong here and were going to find out what"

Morgan just then broke into tears

"Oh, honey," Mary K put her arms around her big sister and held her,

"He's in danger and it's my fault" Morgan sobbed

"What?" Mary K asked, "How is it all your fault?"

"Because I shouldn't have left town when I did, then we'd be together now and everything would be fine"

"Morgan you can't say that we don't know what would have happened if you have stayed, but you can't live in the past, this is what's happening now and we need to figure out what's going on," Sky said

"We could hire a detective?" Mary Grace suggested

Killian shook his head, "It's not going to work in this case," he said

"And why not?" Sean asked

Mary K understood, she rose to her feet, "Mom, Dad, all this is upsetting Morgan, leave it to us, we'll get in touch with the officials, Sky knows a… specialist in missing persons, the best thing you could do now is go back to the hotel and get some rest and allow Morgan to do the same,"

The parents rose to their feet, "I guess you're right, are you sure you guys are okay with handling this?" Sean asked

Everyone nodded, "Just get some sleep, it's the best thing you can do right now," Rachel said

The went over to Morgan and helped her to her feet and in turned gave her a hug and a kiss,

"Our prayers are with you," Mary Grace said,

"Call us if you need anything," Sean said

"I will," Morgan replied

"Our flight back to New York is tomorrow, shall we cancel it?" Sean asked

Morgan shook her head, "No, there's nothing really you could do to help, I'll call you if I need anything," she promised

"Okay, if you're sure…" Mary Grace replied not sounding so convinced

"I am, I'm sorry about all this" Morgan said breaking into tears again

"Oh, honey, you have nothing at all to be sorry about, you just concentrate on your precious baby, that's the important thing right now," Mary Grace said rubbing her belly gently,

Morgan and Mary K walked their parents to the door,

"Have a safe journey home," Mary K said kissing them goodbye

"Keep us informed," Mary Grace said

The girls nodded.

Once they had left they walked into the living room where the others were already setting up a circle.

"If we all scryed together it may help us," Alwyn said

Rachel drew a circle on the floor in chalk and in the middle drew a perfect pentagram and asked everyone to take a seat at each point.

In the centre of the circle were three brass bowls, one filled with water, one with petals and leaves for earth, the other contained sand where an incense stick was sticking out for air and then there was a white pillar candle.

"Morgan, please do me the honor," Sky asked gesturing to the candle

Morgan didn't even need to concentrate anymore she looked at the wick and it lit instantaneously, Mary K glanced in shock at her sister, Wicca was still new to her and she really enjoyed its beauty. She had heard from people within the coven and from Morgan's old coven back home that Morgan's power was great but had never really seen it first hand, something so small like that proved to MK that her sister really was powerful.

"Sky and I thought that it would be a good idea to do this joint scrying session with each of us concentrating on our natural elements and hopefully it might get us somewhere," Alwyn said

"Rachel, because this is an attempt at something completely new, we need you to protect the circle from the outside and keep watch for anything strange or dangerous that could happen, the witch responsible may have a counter spell on themselves to protect them from being scryed upon and it could cause problems here," Sky explained, "Just keep an eye out,"

"Besides you're the only logical choice for this because your connection to Hunter isn't as strong as ours, we're his family or we've known him a lot longer," Killian explained

Rachel nodded, "Yeah that makes sense"

"Mary K we understand that with you not being a blood witch, scrying will be almost impossible for you, we need you to lend us your strength, don't concentrate on an element, just share with us your strength and magick," Sky said then

Mary K nodded in understanding.

"Are we ready?" Sky asked

The five bowed their heads and sunk into meditation, then simultaneously the four blood witches looked up, each concentrated on their natural elements,

Alwyn was earth  
Killian was air  
Morgan was fire  
And Sky was water

The flame burned bigger and brighter and the smoke from the incense stick joined with that of the flame droplets of water rose from the bowl and leaves and petals also rose. The water droplets seemed to form the shape of a small globe which balanced on the tip of the candles tall flame, the floating pebbles and petals encircled it and the smoked from the incense form a thin foggy layer around the water globe which must have been what was keeping its shape.

Soon an image appeared in the globe.

Mary K looked up too at this point.

They all saw an image of Hunter and Killian standing in a kitchen, Hunter looked down at his cuffs and realised he didn't have his links on, words were exchanged between the two but the five witches didn't hear anything, it was just a moving picture with no sound. Hunter then went up the stairs and into a bedroom and picked up his cufflinks from the dressing table and when he turned around a dark hooded figure was stood in front of the door. Again words were exchanged but they couldn't hear what was said. Just then the hooded figure shot out a ball of what looked like witch fire but instead it just engulfed Hunter in some sort of bubble and then the hooded which and Hunter teleported out, just as Killian appeared in the doorway realised he was missing and started to search the room.

Just then the leaves and petals gently floated back into the bowl, then the smokey layer around the globe faded, followed by the water droplets falling back into the bowl and then finally the candles flame returned to a normal size.

"Woah," Mary K gasped when it was done,

"Tell me about it," Alwyn exclaimed

"We just made Wiccan history, that's never been done before" Killian said

"Who was that figure?" Morgan said, "The one who took Hunter?"

"I don't know, but at least we know what happened to him now," Rachel said

"Did you see it?" Sky asked her

"Yes," Rachel replied

"Did you see what that witch did to Hunter?" Morgan cried starting to panic, "She captured him in that bubble thing! He's gone, he's in danger, we need to help him!"

"Morgan calm down, you stressing out like this isn't good for you in your condition!" Mary K cried

"What do you expect me to do?" Morgan cried, "the love of my life was taken away from me on my wedding day! We don't know where he is or if he's safe!"

"Morgan he's alive I know he is, otherwise I would have felt something, so would Alwyn and you would too!" Sky assured her

Morgan's face was red and blotchy from crying hard, "Where is he Sky?" she sobbed

Just then the worst possible thing could have happened,

"Oh my god Morgan you're all wet," Killian commented,

All the girls in the room looked down, "Oh no, no, no, no!" Mary K cried, "Her waters have broke,"

"But she's only 7 months pregnant!" Sky gasped

"Her stress levels are through the roof it must have triggered an early labor," Rachel said

"No, not now, I can't have the baby now!" Morgan cried, "Hunter should be here, we're a family, he has to be here I need him to be with me" she cried

Mary K wanted to cry for her sister, "I know honey," she said, "but we have to get you to the hospital now"


	25. twenty five

In Full Circle just before that Beltane Evening I've changed the series of events that follows... Morgan still believes that her dark heritage will still win out in her and leaves Widows Vale.  
Nine years later she returns to her family and to Hunter but what awaits her back home?

A/n: Hi I'm back thanks again for my reviews! I'm loving them all! I hope you all enjoyed the little twist? Let's see what happened shall we? Please read and review… Enjoy!

Disclaimer: You guys probably know by now I hate typing this... you know I'm not Cate Tiernan if I was I wouldn't be posting stories on here I would be publishing them, and you know that this is for entertainment purposes and that I'm not copywriting anything merely just borrowing to amuse myself.

Warning: Story does contain some mature content and mild swearing.

* * *

Hunter blinked back the tears and tried to adjust his magesight to look around the dark room that had served as his cell for the last… oh goddess, how long had he been here now? He wondered, it felt like weeks.

His eyes continued searching frantically for any way of escaping, his powers were bound that was a fact but in no way was he bound physically, except for the iron shackles around his wrists and ankles. Odds were pretty slim.

Just then the door flew open.

She was wearing that black hooded robe again, she pulled back the hood and smiled at him with that cocky smile again.

"Let me out of here," he growled

"Come now Hunter is that any way to talk to a woman? Did you parent's show you no manners?"

"Yes, but then again you're no woman" he spat at her.

Her red hair shone in the light from the door and her thick French accent was something he wish he'd never hear again.

"Temper, temper Hunter" she scolded him,

"Piss off Justine," Hunter said and this time he literally spat at her, which only incurred her anger.

Faster than a bullet she was in his face and she'd grabbed his jaw in her hand

"Listen here, I gave you plenty of chances didn't I? But in the end you still chose Morgan, even after she ran away and left you for nine bastard years! I get close to you and still you pushed me away in the end! Not acceptable!"

Hunter gave her the coldest look, "I have never been close to you Justine,"

Justine laughed that silky laugh and released her gripped on him, "Do you not remember this?" she asked and snapped her fingers and a large bubble appeared showing a vision of them 9 years ago, kissing.

"That was a long time ago," Hunter said, "I was… caught up in the moment,"

"No Hunter, what it was, was you had feelings for me, deny it if you wish but ask yourself what else was it that pushed you to kiss me?" she asked

"You kissed me!" Hunter cried

"Did I?" her eyebrows raised, "Well even so, what did you do to stop it? You liked it as much as I" Hunter let his head drop he was disgusted with himself for betraying Morgan like that and when he told her he'd hurt her badly and he cried himself to sleep for days. "Maybe it was this you were close to?" she then said.

Hunter looked up and Justine waved her hand over her face and her shoulder length red hair changed into brunette curls, her sharp blue eyes changed into soft brown eyes. All features on her face softened.

"Maggie?" Hunter cried

"Hunter? Are you okay? What are you doing in a place like this?" she asked in that fading Irish accent of hers

Hunter didn't say anything, he was speechless, Maggie waved her hand over her face and again she was Justine smirking that horrible little smile of her that Hunter wished he was unchained so he could wipe it off her, permanently.

"You were Maggie this whole time?"

"Surprise!" Justine grinned, "You see Hunter, however you looked at it, you loved me, you kissed me and made love to me and even gave me a child, but the shock of seeing Morgan in your arms, I fell down those stairs and I lost our child, it was still me you loved, my personality I just had a different look"

"If you really were her the whole time, why were you being nice to Morgan? Why did you let me go and go back to her?"

"I had a plan b up my sleeve, if I caused a scene you would be suspicious and it would ruin things,"

"So I take it, this is your plan b?" Hunter said shaking his shackles, "you're keeping me here by force? Is this how you see a relationship with me?"

Justine smiled, "All will be revealed in good time my love," she said

"Never call me your love,"

Justine's smile faded, "I've though a lot of pain and suffering to get you Hunter,"

Hunter then smiled, "Good I hope it was excruciating"

"For two years we were together, TWO YEARS! And not once did you _not _think about getting your precious Morgan back, but persistently I stuck by you hoping you'd get over your little obsession. And when you went off to find her after you fucking knocked her up, I knew I was going to get you back but at a time it would hurt you both the most, to teach you both a lesson, you maybe soul mates, I knew that, anyone could see it and when I saw it like that I did feel a little guilty… but you don't belong together, the world keeps you apart,"

"No it's you keeping us apart! Who are you to judge if we do or do not belong together!?" Hunter cried

"I'm keeping you apart? Oh really? Did I make Morgan run away all those years ago?" Hunter didn't answer her, "Don't you see? It was fate and her returning screwed it all up!"

"The only thing that's screwed up is what's inside your fucking head, Justine!" Hunter yelled, "Let me go! It's my wedding day,"

"Yes I know, you see I had to get you back before your hand-fasting,"

"Why? Because then it would be considered immoral?" Hunter asked sarcastically

"No because then not even me could break the bond of Marriage, but Goddess knows I would try"

"You really are a sad, twisted bitch Justine," Hunter cried "You can't get another guy so you tie one up that you can't have, Morgan will figure out what's going on"

"Don't give Morgan too much credit, Hunter, she's not _that_ clever," Justine laughed

Hunter just ignored her comment, "and when she finds you, she'll kill you,"

"Is that so?" Justine said, "I think Morgan is in no shape to find or kill me"

"What do you mean?" Hunter asked

Justine sat herself down cross legged on the floor in front of Hunter and pulled out her scrying stone which was a lump of quartz and then after a few moments, Hunter saw in the stone what Justine was scrying for…

Morgan was in labor


	26. twenty six

_In Full Circle just before that Beltane Evening I've changed the series of events that follows... Morgan still believes that her dark heritage will still win out in her and leaves Widows Vale.  
Nine years later she returns to her family and to Hunter but what awaits her back home?_

A/n: I know you guys have been waiting long enough so heres a fairly long chapter for you! Please review! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: You guys probably know by now I hate typing this... you know I'm not Cate Tiernan if I was I wouldn't be posting stories on here I would be publishing them, and you know that this is for entertainment purposes and that I'm not copywriting anything merely just borrowing to amuse myself.

Warning: Story does contain some mature content and mild swearing.

* * *

"Oh Goddess, No!" He cried out, tugging at his chains, "Justine, please, let me out, she needs me"

Justine just seemed to laugh, "No Hunter, in time you will see she isn't the one for you, I am"

"No Justine, nothing will make me love you, not even Magick, you know love spells don't work, never in the way they're intended! You can't do this to me, I need her. She's having my child Justine!" he cried

Once again Justine felt the tugging of guilt on her heart and shook herself out of it, this is what she deserved, Hunter was rightfully hers, after all it's his payment for destroying her life's work.

She looked at him bound, helpless, his eyes weeping with tears and couldn't stomach the guilt no more, Hunter was hers now and he was going to stay that way! She left the room and closed the door hearing Hunter scream out obscenities at her.

Back in the cell Hunter broke down, "Morgan!" he cried, "I'm so sorry, Love, I'm sorry,"

The love of his life was in labour with his child and he needed to be there, he lifted both his chained hands to his eyes he wiped his tears, "Think, Niall, think!" he encouraged himself.

_Look at me,_ he thought, _I was once a feared seeker and now here I am, locked up by a psychopath. Pathetic Niall, Pathetic._

He looked all around the room for anything, any object that he could use for his escape, eventually his eyes locked at the flower pinned to his tail suit.

"Brilliant" he said

Cleverly manoeuvring his hands used the pin to pick the locks around his wrists and then around his ankles, his powers were still bound so all he had to do now was wait for Justine to come back, he picked up his shackles which were heavy and stood behind the door, waiting…

"Where. Is. He…?" Morgan groaned

"Morgan, I need you to concentrate on your baby right now, okay sweetie?" Georgina said, who was Morgan's midwife, "There's probably going to be some complications"

"We just need to keep breathing evenly," Mary K said and went through the breathing exercises with her

"Good Morgan, keep it up," Georgina said

"I can't" Morgan cried, "Hunter needs to be here!" she cried

"Talk to her Mary K" Georgina ordered and walked across the room to get the heart rate machine, and other equipment.

"Morgan, honey, you need to think about your baby, she's coming early so there could be problems, stress got you into this situation you have to admit the fact that Hunter won't be here, we'll get him back but only after we're done here,"

Sky walked over to Georgina, "How is she doing?" she asked her

Georgina glanced over at Morgan, "Not good, her panicking over Hunter isn't helping, if she wants it or not, I'm going to have to give her an epidural and maybe something else to reduce her stress, hopefully we can find something that won't harm the baby,"

"How long do you think we'll be at this?" Sky then asked

Georgina shrugged, "It's hard to tell, but my guess is a long time,"

Sky walked over to Morgan and kissed her forehead, "Okay Morgan I'm going to go for a bit but I'll be back soon to check on you okay?"

"Where are you going?" Morgan moaned

"I just need to get something from back at the house, okay?" Morgan nodded through her pain

Sky placed her hand on Morgan's head and felt the sweat drenched hair that made her hair clump together like rope, she murmured a small soothing spell that immediately seemed to ease her friend.

"Look after her," she told Mary K, "I'll be back soon" Mary K nodded and took her sisters hand and Rachel took her other hand

With that Sky ran out the delivery room and outside to her car. Sky wanted to cry her beloved cousin was missing and his child was being born. She pulled out her cell and tried to think of somebody who could help…

Justine laughed when she saw the name calling her cell, Sky, trying to call Maggie.

She went to the room where she had Hunter locked up and went to rub it in Hunter's face.

"What the hell?!" she gasped when walking in, Hunter was gone! She walked further into the room and then something struck the back of her head, the world went black and she fell to the floor.

Hunter stood behind her, the heavy shackles dropped to the ground next to Justine's unconscious body and he felt his Magick coming back to him. Her cell was still ringing, it was Sky!!

"Oh Goddess, Sky! Am I glad to hear from you!" Hunter breathed down the phone

"Hunter?!" Sky cried on the other end, "What the hell are you playing at?! Why are you with Maggie? You ran out on your wedding to be with her?!"

"No Sky, Maggie, she's not… Maggie… it was Justine Corceau, this whole time!" Hunter explained

"The French Canadian bitch? The one with the list of true names?" Sky asked

"Yes, she wanted to get me back so she took me away I've managed to knock her out now, I'm calling the council to get her so I've got to go!"

"Hunter where are you? I'll come get you"

"I don't know, I'm not sure, you'll have to scry for me!" he said and with that he hung up the phone and checked Justine to make sure she didn't have anything on her to escape with, he chained her up with her arms behind her back just in case and he reattached the shackles to the wall and then bound her ankles and threw the objects out the room she could use for escape, that's when he felt his cousin scrying for him, he smiled.

Using Justine's phone he dialled a familiar number he hadn't used in 10 years

"Hunter! How are you? It's been a long time, I heard you were sick!" came the familiar voice on the other end

"Hello Kennet, No time for small talk I'm afraid, I have a matter of importance to discuss with you," Hunter said

"What's wrong old chap?" his old mentor asked

"Can you remember Justine Corceau?"

"Ah yes, her re-education went very well,"

"Not well enough," Hunter said

"Whatever are you talking about?" he asked

"Well she kidnapped me, chained me up and used Magick against me, she's dangerous,"

"What happened?"

"I managed to free myself, I knocked her out and tied her up, is there anyone nearby who can take her, she needs her power stripping as soon as possible," Hunter said glaring at Justine's unconscious body with more hatred than he's ever felt in his life, even more so than what he felt for his deceased half brother Cal.

"Hunter where are you I'll send someone right away!"

"I don't know where I am you'll have to scry for her, I can't stay there's somewhere I need to be"

"Okay Hunter, we'll be right on it, thank you for calling"

With that Hunter hung up the phone and threw it against the wall shattering it to pieces and Hunter cried out in frustration.

Clearly he wasn't too far from town as he felt Sky pulling up outside

"You're making a big mistake, Hunter"

Hunter turned to see Justine coming round, "Am I?" He said raised eyebrows

"You belong with me," she pleaded her eyes were tearing up and she looked pained

"Justine, you know just as well as I that, that is not true,"

Justine sobbed, "Hunter I'm in love with you" she said

"If you really loved me, you'd leave me be, let me be happy"

Justine hung her head, "The council are coming for me aren't they" she said and then looked up to meet Hunter's eyes, he nodded, "What do you think they'll do to me?" she sniffled

"If you're lucky, just a bubble spell, it will limit your powers and not take them away completely, you'll still be able to enjoy magick and its beauty, but you will never again be able to affect another living thing"

"Hunter?!" Hunter heard his cousin calling for him,

"I'm up here!" he called back

Just then Sky appeared in the door,

"I am sorry Hunter," Justine said

Sky glared at her and then walked over to where she was chained and slapped her hard across the jaw,

"Of all the nerve" she spat at her,

Hunter came over and placed a sigil on Justine's forehead to bind her powers, "I'm sorry too" he replied sincerely, when he thought she was Maggie he honestly did care about her, but this was for the best, Maggie never really existed, and Justine was out of control she needed help

"Come on Hunter," Sky said pulling him away, "Morgan needs you, she's in labour"

"I know let's go" he said

"Wait how? How did you know?" Sky asked

"I felt it," he replied


	27. twenty seven

_In Full Circle just before that Beltane Evening I've changed the series of events that follows... Morgan still believes that her dark heritage will still win out in her and leaves Widows Vale.  
Nine years later she returns to her family and to Hunter but what awaits her back home?_

A/n: MASSIVE apologies for the delay in updating… work have blocked all the fun sites for me to play with and with me living with a houseful its hard to get time on the PC so again sorry I hope you haven't lost interest!

Disclaimer: You guys probably know by now I hate typing this... you know I'm not Cate Tiernan if I was I wouldn't be posting stories on here I would be publishing them, and you know that this is for entertainment purposes and that I'm not copywriting anything merely just borrowing to amuse myself.

Warning: Story does contain some mature content and mild swearing.

* * *

"Oh my God!" Mary K cried out in pain as Morgan squeezed her hand tightly during a contraction.

"Sorry!" Morgan apologised through gritted teeth, her hair was damp and clumped together, sticking to her face, which had turned bright red.

"I'm here!" Called a voice

Morgan, Rachel, Mary K, Alwyn and the Midwives looked to the door where Hunter just burst in.

"Look who I found" Sky smiled following him in

"Hunter?!" Morgan cried she smiled but it was cut short by another contraction as she screamed in pain

"What's wrong?!" Hunter asked Georgina but she only returned a dirty look.

"You've got a lot of nerve!" She told him

"Georgina not now," Hunter said, "How is Morgan?"

Georgina looked to Sky and Mary K as if to ask 'should I be talking to him?' Sky nodded understanding her unasked question so Georgina answered

"Morgan is in a premature labour and she's experiencing difficulties, at first I thought it was a stressed induced labour but now I think something else may have contributed, something we've missed,"

"Like what?" Hunter asked

"I'm not sure but we're going to have to take her down for a caesarean section, the heartbeat seems… irregular somehow and we think the baby might be struggling,"

Morgan looked up as if realising something.

"How did I not pick up on it before?" she said

"What?" Hunter rushed to her side and took her hand

"There's two heartbeats," Morgan said, "Georgina, there's two heartbeats on the monitor…" She clenched in pain then continued talking, "It's twins,"

A confused Georgina looked at the monitors, "How did we miss it?" she asked allowed, "Not one scan picked up the second child, the heart monitor has muffled the second baby, that's why it sounds irregular,"

"Twins?" Sky asked, "How come you didn't sense it?"

"The Goddess wanted to surprise us," Morgan smiled and then screamed followed by a cry of pain from Hunter as she then squeezed his hand tight,

He released his hold of Morgan's hand and studied his own for a moment staring at it as if he were judging how much pain he was in, he quickly shrugged it away and smiled "I can't believe this!" Hunter cried, thrilled

"I can't believe no one sensed she was carrying two babies" Sky said sceptically, "But I suppose the Goddess works in mysterious ways"

"ARGH!" Another cry of pain erupted from Morgan "Talk about this later perhaps?" she suggested sarcastically through gritted teeth

"Nurses!" Georgina cried, Both Tina and Tania rushed to the aid and took the breaks of Morgan's hospital bed

"Hunter, I'd like you and everyone else to stay here, you can't come into theatre with us I'm afraid" Tina said in that faded Texan accent

"Promise me she'll be fine,"

Tina smiled, "The doctors do this all the time, she's in best possible hands I can assure you"

When the midwives had left the room, Hunter, Sky, Rachel & Mary K watched helplessly as they watched Morgan be wheeled away down the corridor, hearing her cries of pain. Automatically the four of them joined hands and sent her their strength, the blood witches murmuring spells of heath and protection out to her.

"I just checked on Alwyn she wasn't in the nursery so I sent her a witch message, the kids had become restless so she took them home," Rachel said returning to the room with four paper cups of steaming coffee,

It had been almost forty minutes since the midwives left with Morgan and Hunter was non stop chanting away spells for healing, soothing, protection and any other spell he could think of to help her.

"Hunter," Sky touched her dear cousins shoulder, "Come on, you need to rest for the sake of your children, I promise you Morgan is going to be fine, you would have sensed otherwise" she said holding his coffee out for him, "Relax a bit"

"How can I relax Sky?" Hunter said softly, "I just need to know she's okay,"

"Well you worries can be put to rest," Georgina replied as she wheeled a sleeping Morgan back into the delivery room.

"Oh thank the Goddess," he breathed a sigh of relief "where are the babies?" he asked, "are they okay?"

Georgina smiled, "They are perfectly healthy, Nurse Harper is just performing the routine checks she'll bring them in shortly,"

And sure enough only a few moments later a plastic cradle was wheeled in by the petite blonde nurse who carried a big smile on her face, "A couple of beautiful babies want to meet their daddies," she grinned

Everyone gathered around the cradle as nurse Harper delicately picked up one tiny child in a white baby grow and a little pink hat on its head and handed it over to Hunter, who took it in his arms and looked upon one of the three most precious things to him in the world.

"Meet your daughter," Tina announced who helped Hunter position her carefully in his arms, "Cradle the back of her head," she said softly, "That's right,"

Hunter felt tears form in the corner of his eyes, his daughter, his little girl, his eyes also fell on the second child in the cradle and passed his daughter to Mary K who was practically drooling over her, "Meet Auntie Mary K" he said

Hunter gently scooped his second child from the cradle, "Daddy meet your other daughter," Tina smiled watching him

"I'm sorry, but we'll need to let Morgan rest, only one of you can stay," Georgina said after giving the family chance to marvel over the twins a while longer, then she turned and left the room, followed by Tania.

Sky and Mary K who were holding a baby at the time lowered them back into the cradle and they all hugged Hunter goodbye

"Do you want us to wait here?" Sky asked her cousin,

"No, you've all been great, but we all need rest, get yourselves off home and get some rest,"

Mary K and Rachel hugged Hunter in turn and asked him to wish Morgan well when she awoke and walked off down the corridor arms around one another

"Sky would you do me a favour before you go home?" Hunter asked

"Anything," she replied,

Being vague in front of Tina who was clearing away in the delivery room he said, "Will you check on the situation? See if the council have done their job properly for once in their lives"

Sky knew he meant Justine, she nodded, "I'll let you know"

"Thank you," he replied

Sky then left leaving Hunter with Morgan, the babies and Tina.

"I'll get out of your way in a minute," Tina said who was throwing some used paper towels into the disposable bin, "I've almost done,"

"That's okay," Hunter replied

After wiping her hands Tina turned and was about to leave when she turned to face Hunter who was staring down into the cot, "What happened earlier?" she asked, "I didn't want to pry, because it's non of my business really, but Morgan is a good friend and I care about her, why did you walk out on her?"

Hunter looked up to meet her eyes, "I'm glad you care for Morgan, it's nice to know she's been looked after in my absence," he said

"It's obvious you care for her too" she said, "What happened?"

"It's a long story," Hunter said, "someone I knew a long time ago just couldn't accept I wasn't in love with her,"

"What did she do?" Tina asked

"Locked me in a room on the morning of the wedding," he replied omitting parts of the truth,

"Goodness that's terrible, sounds like something out of 'Fatal Attraction' that film with Michael Douglas and Glenn Close,"

Hunter laughed, "It does sound like the plot of a bad movie since you put it that way," he admitted, "But she wasn't mentally stable, I managed to get a message to my cousin Sky, and called the officials and she's been dealt with,"

"I'm glad you got here in time," Tina said, "How did you get a message out to your cousin?" she asked

"Cell phone," Hunter lied, "she forgot to check me for any means of communication,"

"I hope justice will be served," Tina said

_Hunter, I'm at Justine's now, the council are here and are taking her in. She's to be stripped of her powers_.

_Thank you, Sky _Hunter replied to the witch message

"Yes, finally, I think it will be," he replied, feeling confident that his family will be safe now

Tina smiled, "Congratulations Hunter"

Hunter smiled and thanked her as she left the room leaving him with his new family.

He then turned to see Morgan's eyes half open looking at him lovingly, and her face was glowing as if she was the happiest person in the world

"You've been awake this whole time haven't you?" Hunter asked,

Morgan shook her head, "only for the last few minutes" she admitted

"Are we finally alone?" she asked

"No," Hunter replied and smiled looking into the cradle, "we've got two beautiful baby girls, Morgan"


	28. twenty eight

A/n: Apologies for the lack of updating for I had no internet access! But I've finally figured a way around that, I'm typing them up at work and emailing them to myself so I can upload them at my friend's house! Since stupid work blocked which did not improve my attitude with them at the minute so sorry, sorry and sorry again for keeping you all waiting for this final chapter! Anyway here it is (finally) Enjoy!

* * *

_Three Years Later…_

"I like that name!" Morgan argued

Hunter shared with his wife one of his amused grins, "Josh?"

"Yes! What's wrong with that?" Morgan asked

"Oh nothing, 'Hi I'm Josh Niall'" Hunter mocked

"Okay I see your point no to Josh then,"

Hunter and Morgan were lying in bed one evening talking, each of them lying on their side facing each other.

Hunter caressed Morgan's once again swollen stomach

"I just want him out now, I can't lie comfortably anymore," Morgan said sticking out her bottom lip

"Look at that pout" Hunter said kissing the bottom lip gently, "He'll be out soon enough there's only another couple of days to go now"

"What about Roger?" Hunter suggested

Morgan laughed aloud, "You've got to be kidding,"

"No," Hunter said, "I had an uncle Roger… come to think about it he was an adulterous drunk so no to Roger,"

"I have an idea," Morgan smiled, "What about Daniel? After your father"

Hunter smiled, "Really?" he said, honestly touched, Morgan nodded "Daniel Niall" Hunter said aloud

"Has a ring to it doesn't it?" she winked at him

Hunter smiled and kissed the love of his life and took her in his arms and lay there together, peacefully.

That's when they heard their bedroom door creak open and light poured into the room

Hunter and Morgan grinned each other

_Here we go again, _Morgan sent the witch message to her husband

_I know, but don't we just love it? _Hunter replied

They grinned at each other and laughed when the expected happened, two little girls pounced on the bed making growling noises

"Argh! Very scary!" Morgan said sitting up and clutching at her daughters and pretended to nibble at their ears

"What are you too playing at?" Hunter asked through the cute giggles

"We're lions! ROOAR!" Moira cried and stood up and grabbed her father playfully around the neck

The twins stood up on the bed then with huge grins on their faces, the pair of them almost identical, both had their mothers shaped eyes, their fathers nose and cheekbones and both had the exact same facial features except Moira Maeve Niall had her father light blonde hair which hung to her shoulders in cute ringlets and had the same colour eyes as her mothers and had a mole on her left cheek whereas her sister Fiona Sky Niall had her fathers eye colour and her mothers dark hair which too hung in ringlets.

"Why are you not asleep my little lions?" Morgan asked them

"We want to look after mommy," Fiona said

"Mummy has daddy looking after her" Hunter told them

"Can we help?" Fiona asked

Moira crawled over to her mom and stroked her stomach, "Can we look after the baby?" she asked

Morgan nodded, "Of course you can,"

"Only if daddy can look after his lions?" he said and pulled them in to him cuddling them both, "Can I do that?" he asked, the girls nodded, "Daddy needs his lions to get some sleep so they can wake up in the morning big and strong so they can look after mummy"

The girls nodded and snuggled down in between their parents

Moira pointed at the bedroom door and it closed itself

Morgan and Hunter looked at each other

"Goddess!" Hunter gasped,

"Hunter she's only three and she's showing telekinetic abilities, I could levitate things at 17 but it took me a while to master telekinesis, it's not my strongest area, nor yours. How is this possible?"

Hunter shrugged and Moira giggled

Just then Fiona turned to her mother, "Baby don't want to wait anymore" she said and as she said it Morgan's waters broke

"Oh my Goddess!" Morgan said, "Hunter?"

"I'm on it," he said and he got out of bed and threw some jeans on with his grey t-shirt and picked up Morgan's hospital bag in the corner of the room

"Fiona how did you know that?" Morgan asked

The twins were just giggling and were back to being lions again

"They are going to be a handful" Hunter mused, "Like mother, like daughters," Hunter said smiling, he helped his wife up, "I've just messaged Sky to look after the girls she'll be here in a moment"

Hunter helped Morgan into her night gown and then kissed her cheek

"Girls, aunty Sky is coming to look after you while I take mummy to hospital, I'll miss you both" he said and gave them a hug and kiss

"Can we come?" Moira asked

"I'm afraid not sweetheart, we could be a long time and you need to get to sleep, but aunty Sky will bring you to see us tomorrow, it's that okay?"

The girls nodded, "Good girls,"

They all heard the front door open and close, "I'm here!" Sky said running up the stairs and into the bedroom.

"Hey Morgan," she walked over and kissed her cheek

"Hey Sky," she smiled

"Sky, thanks for coming so late would you make sure the girls get some sleep and you can bring them to the hospital tomorrow afternoon," Hunter told her

"No problem," she replied

"Hey girls" Sky said to the Twins, instead of a reply they got little growls, Sky looked to her cousin for an explanation

"They're lions" He said smiling

"Well every lion needs to sleep" she said to the girls

"Arh! Hunter we've got to go I've just had my first contraction, girls, I love you both I'll see you tomorrow be good for aunty Sky,"

The twins stood on the bed to give their mother a hug and kiss and then she and Hunter left for the hospital.

The next day Morgan and Hunter were reunited with their daughters, Hunter held them both up in his arms as Morgan lifted their new brother from his cradle and introduced them to him.

"Moira, Fiona, this is your new brother Daniel"

"He's pretty," Fiona said

"Can he be a lion too?"

Morgan smiled, "He's a baby lion," she said

This is such a Kodak moment, Sky smiled and pulled out her camera phone.

"Smile" she grinned

The family of five looked into the camera lens and smiled.


End file.
